Socerer Snow's Revenge
by Saints amoung Angels
Summary: The story continues where the "Sleep Beauty" Fairy Tale: Hunger Games has left off. As Peeta and Katniss are just about to get married; Snow and Queen Mellark crash the wedding. What will happen to Prince Peeta and Princess Katniss, will Peeta save Katniss, or will Snow get his revenge on the poor prince and princess. Warning this will be disturbing for some, read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1: The wedding that will

Hello everyone I would like to say thank you for the reviews and I've decided to make a sequel to the story "The Fairy Tale Hunger Games", and as before I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Also just to let everyone know I had to do some changes in lot of the chapters, so I hope everyone likes this one now. Now with the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Wedding that will never be and Oh so baby**_

_**Katniss**_

It has been three years since everything that has happened to us. I am eighteen years old now and I am getting ready to get married to my love Peeta Mellark. I look at the mirror as I feel myself feeling happy as my dress makes me feel beautiful with the white, with pearls and the most beautiful designs on the bodice. I should really thank Cinna for making this for me, I could almost remember it. It was like as if it was yesterday when really it was a couple of weeks ago when Cinna came to me to make my dress. Cinna spoke "Katniss I have this idea to make you look like an angel. So this is what I designed, just tell me if you like it or not." I looked at the drawing as I said "Oh Cinna I love it." He smiled at how I reacted to his drawing.

As I was reminiscing the past Cinna came in as he said "How are we doing Katniss? Can't wait to see your love down the aisle? You know what it's great to see you so happy like this, and Peeta too it's been awhile since everything that has happened to all of us." I couldn't agree more remembering that we were transported here to this fairy tale world, how Snow wanted to kidnapped me, and how Snow got turned into a baby in the end. It had become so crazy that one year, and now we can put the past behind us. I responded to Cinna "I feel like I'm going to fly right now, and that I can't wait to see Peeta down the aisle." Cinna smiled at me as he said "Good because you two both deserve each other. Now let me help you out." Cinna comes over to help fix my dress as while I fix my bell sleeves. After he got that done Cinna was about to do my hair when Venia came in yelling out "Oh Cinna I got it, I got the headdress." Venia gave Cinna the headdress as she was about to leave again she whispered to me "We're rooting for you Katniss." I smiled as Venia left as Cinna got my hair ready for the wedding; he pulled it up into a medieval style hair do.

Cinna take a good look over me as he says "Well I think I've done a great job if I do say so myself." I look at the mirror to see that I do look like an angel. As if the look on my face says everything as Cinna smiles at me as he says "I'm glad you love it. Now stay here while I go see if everything is ready. I'll come get you when it starts okay." I nodded my head in response to what Cinna had said.

I started to trill around just to feel how almost light the dress is and how my headdress looks with one pearl in the center as the interlacing of silver makes it complete. I start to feel dizzy so I go to sit down; after a while I start to feel worried that Cinna hasn't come back and so I was about to get up until I heard that voice spoke "My, my don't we look beautiful today." It can't be, it just can't be; as I turn around to see there standing in front of me is no other then Snow back to his young self again. I got up from the chair as I yelled out "How did you change back? The last time Peeta and I saw you, you were in diapers and Queen Mellark toke you away." Snow only smirked as he spoke "My spells are quiet fast my dear. And I they are even more powerful as well, and so like the last time we meet my dear I said that I will have you my dear Katniss.

I gave him an angry look as I said "I will never go with you and I never will." Just as I was about to go out the door to my room Snow yell out "Sleepy time cutie." All of the sudden I started to feel sleepy; as then I felt Snow put his arms around me as he said "See I said that I will get you." As then he picks me up bridal style as I am hopeless with the fact that Snow has put me under his spell as I wondered if anyone is coming to save me from Snow.

_**Peeta**_

I am getting ready for my wedding to get married to Katniss. I look at myself in the mirror to see if I need to fix anything as I heard Portia spoke behind "You look so handsome in your suite. Katniss will love it, and I just wanted to say that I'm glad that both of you are so happy. It's been awhile since I've seen the both of you so happy."

I smiled at the fact that I fell in love with Katniss; as if Portia knew what I was thinking as she spoke again "This is so great for you and Katniss being together. With everything that has happened I don't blame you if you smile like the sun." I couldn't agree more with what Portia had just said; with Katniss who got kidnapped by Snow, with my mother helping Snow kill my father and brothers. Then stopping Snow and using his own spell against him and my mother going with him. I spoke "Even though it was three years ago. Katniss and I are ready to put the past behind us." Portia smiled again as she said "Well I'll go see if anything is ready, and until I make sure that everything is at tip top shape I'll come get you."

As Portia left I took one more look in the mirror. As then I heard a familiar voice as if it came from the past "Oh you handsome young man and to think that I'm looking at your father." I turned around to see my mother standing there as she smirked at me. I yelled out "What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be changing baby Snow?" She started to walk to me seductively as she said "Oh Snow is fine, he's back to his old self again. Besides shouldn't my dear son feel happy to see his hot young mother again?" I spit out "No! Where's Portia anyway she was supposed to come and get me; I have a wedding that I have to be in." My mother smirked again as she said "Oh don't worry she's been frozen in her tracks; and as for your wedding Peeta there isn't going to be one. I'm here to take the both of you my dear son." I seethed with anger as I yelled out "I won't let you destroy my happiness with Katniss." I started to run to my mother but something weird happened.

She had snapped her fingers as then a chain had appeared out of nowhere. It wrapped around me as a vice, and making me unable to move. I looked up to her as I said "How did you do that? You're not a witch mother." She walked up beside me as she said "Little do you know my dear son but I am, and I've learned some other stuff as well. Like this spell Sleepy is the time to make you wine!" All of the sudden I started to feel sleepy and as then I started to fall into a deep sleep to my dismay.

_**Katniss**_

I woke up sitting or chained into a laying position I don't know. The only things I see for light are candles. I looked up to see Snow and a young woman standing there in front of me. I tried to look away from them; but to my horror I saw Peeta chained to the wall. I screamed out "No" as Snow came over as he said "Ah our princess is awake. Now we can have some fun." I tried to move but it's no use the chains are making it hard for me to get out of. Snow only smirked as he said "Don't bother my pet. Misty put a very strong spell on them. So you won't be going anywhere any time soon. Now for the spell if you please Misty Mellark."

Queen or Misty walked up to Snow as I see her smirk as well. I spoke out "What are you going to do to me?" Snow looked down at me as he said "Do you remember that hot dream you had? You know the dream where I turned you into a little girl and made you into what I see fit." I could only look at him in horror as if he could read my mind; he laughs as he said "Oh how priceless you do remember. Well I figured I might as well turn you into a baby. So this way you'll not only forget your handsome prince, but your family as well." I cried out "No please I'll do whatever you want. Please I beg you." Snow only laughed at me as he said "I'm sorry my dear, but you're too late for that. Now let us start the spell so I can play with you. Misty give her the potion of cuteness."

Misty came over to me as I tried to fight my way; Misty touched my arm and I froze I couldn't move my head at all. She then puts the potion down my throat as she laughs. I become unfrozen as I hear Snow spoke again "Good now for the spell. With this spell hear my cry; turn this princess into a baby. And now here ends my spell of lullabies. Once I say the words my spell will take hold of you my dear and you'll be mine forever and ever. So here we go, goggo-ga and rattle-rattle give me my new play thing on the double.

All of the sudden I started to change; my wedding dress was becoming bigger, and bigger. I looked down at my hands as if they were getting smaller. I looked up to see Snow and Misty getting bigger and bigger. Then it stopped, I tried to get up but I couldn't. All of the sudden I felt myself cry as I see Snow smiling at me evilly as he said "Ah is little baby Princess Katniss trying to get up. It's okay daddy will take care of you." I cried as Snow picked me up as Snow said "Oh baby Katniss is naked. We'll have to hurry wont we." I cried even more as I show him my little baby girl body; I even tried to say something, but I can't and as if Snow is reading my mind. He says in a cute voice "Oh Katniss my pet you are a baby. You won't be able to talk for a while. You are in toddler stage still in diapers." I cried even more as Snow takes me out of his spell chamber and into my new home.

_**Peeta**_

I started to wake up to see that I was in a room, and to my surprise I see Snow say something. I tried to look around as to see what was going on, but the woman is standing in front of me. After a while the woman moves to reveal a baby sitting in a wedding dress; it then hits me that it's Katniss my love. I started to feel so light headed as I hear Katniss crying and Snow claiming her. I hear him take baby Katniss away, and I can't help but feel myself weep for the fact that I failed to save Katniss from that bastard.

The woman comes up to me as she says "Oh my poor son, he seems to have lost his love. You should have left her be, let her have Snow then this would have never had happened." I looked up to see my mother smirking at me, and touching my face like I was when I was a child. I looked away as I said "I'll stop you mother and Snow. I'll get Katniss back, you'll see." My mother only laughed as she responded "How my dear son? You're chained to a wall, and your beautiful princess is in diapers. I don't see how you can, unless."

I looked back to my mother as I said "Unless what" as she toke her finger to lift my chin as she said "Unless you give yourself to us my dear son. Let me be your wife, and your princess will be back to the way she was. So what do you say my dear son." I spit in her face as I said "Like hell I will you sick bitch. You were already married to my father and you killed him. So now you decided to have me as your husband, and why couldn't you have married Snow." My mother took her hand away as she spoke in an evil tone "Snow is only interested in Katniss, as I am interested in you my dear son. As for your father he was only interested in Katniss's mother, but I took care of her." I looked at her with a shock as I yelled out "What do you mean you toke care of Queen Everdeen?" My mother smirked again as she went over to the table in the room and grabbed something. She came back to show me what she did.

In the glass crystal ball was no other then Queen Everdeen and Prim banging to get out. I screamed out "What have you done" as my mother puts the crystal ball back in its place as she says "Oh only trapped them in a crystal ball prison. They won't be coming out any time soon, and neither will the rest of the losers that will try to save you and Katniss. Since you won't be making up your mind any time soon I think that you should stay here. I suggest you think about my offer Peeta. Oh wait you'll have to because you're still chained to the wall." I see my wicked mother leave the room while laughing her ass off. While I am chained to the wall I start to feel hopeless; that I will never save Katniss, and how I will never get the chance to tell Katniss how much she means to me. I also think about her family and the rest of my friends trapped in crystal ball cages. I start to feel it again; I start to feel hopeless again and tired as I can feel myself slipping away from Katniss.


	2. Chapter 2: It's time to make you mine

Well here is the next chapter of the story, and I hope you all like it. As a warning there will be sex in this so if you don't want to read it; you don't have to but if some of you want some sex then go right on reading this chapter. As like always I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy, and now with the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: It's time to make you mine**_

_**Katniss**_

Snow takes me to what seems to be a nursery; and he places me on what seem to be a changing table. As he says "I think I'll have my way with you my pet before I put you down for your nap." I tried to get up again but he straps me to the changing table as I hear him say "No, no you can't get away from me. I'm going to make you love what I have in store for you my pet." He looks at my naked little baby body as he continues to speak "How about I play with your jewel first my dear." As then I start to feel Snow put his fingers inside me moving around in a circular motion. No this can't be right is he massaging my clit; oh how much I wish I could just tell him to stop, but I know now that I can't because I've been turned into a baby. All of the sudden I could feel myself liking, no loving the fact that Snow is massaging my clit pleasing me like the way that he does.

Snow only smirks as he can see that I'm delighted that he's doing this to me as he says "I'm going to make you wet right here and now my dear. So once you're wet, I'm going to put my seed inside your little body and you won't be able to resist it my dear." As I kick and giggle at his response Snow starts to go faster and faster until I'm giggling like crazy and he's breathing becomes in labor. Before I start to see Snow pull down his pants I thought only to myself (_what is wrong with me, he is the enemy and I'm giggling and loving this. I can't keep thinking like this I have to fight this somehow)_ as then he says "Does my little pet want to see daddy's manhood?" I can only giggle as he pulls down his underwear to show me his man hood. I started to cue at the site of him as he smirked and got on the changing table which changed into a bed. As he says "Is my little princess ready?" I giggle again as he starts to pump in and out of my little entrance; he starts to go faster and faster as I giggle more and more. I start to see him breathing heavy as I giggle so much that he screams out "Oh my little Katniss you're mine, you're mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." As then we hit our climax; his seed starts to spill all over the bed/changing table. As he gets off of the bed/changing table he says "There now let's get you clean up so you can take your nappy poop. Not only that but I want my seed inside you when you sleep. Lacy clean up baby Katniss will you and feed her the special bottle." The servant Lacy came over and started to fix me up. She cleaned me up put a diaper on me, and a night shirt on me.

Lacy toke me to a rocker as she lifts a bottle to me; which I take it with no hesitation and sings me a lullaby. I tried to look over to where I would sleep, but Lacy spoke "Don't worry little princess you'll be in there soon. Right now you need to get your medicine done first." I start to drink all of what's in the bottle as Lacy gives me a good pat on the back, and I start to burp as I hear Snow say "Good now you can take your nap." As Lacy puts me what seems to be a canopy on the crib, and lays me down for my nap. Lacy then leaves me with Snow as he spokes in a cute voice "When you wake up, you'll be mine forever Katniss. You'll never think of Peeta or your family ever again. Now go to sleepy poop and when you wake up you'll be a new you." As Snow starts to turn on the mobile I start to fall into a deep sleep, and I start to feel the so called medicine at work.

**_Dream_ _sequence:_**

I started to dream of my sister Prim and my mother at the castle where I lived in, and grew up in as well. I looked at my sister as I said "It looks like a lovely day today, what do you think Prim?" I looked at Prim to see what she thought as then I noticed that Prim was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out. I spoke again "Prim what did you say" just like before Prim was saying something, but nothing came out. I looked at her in shocked as she started to disappear from my site. I started to run through the halls of the castle; as then I had reached the throne room and there sitting there was my mother. I ran up to her as I yelled out "Oh mother something has happened to Prim. She was going to say something but nothing came out of her mouth and then she just disappeared. Mother did you hear me" as then I looked up to see that my mother was also saying something but nothing came out. I cried out "Mother please say something, I can't hear you" as then I watched as my mother faded from my sites. That is when I started to realized what was going on; I was starting to forget my family, and this was only the beginning of it.

_**Peeta**_

I stand there being chained to this wall, when I hear a voice say "So how is Prince Peeta Mellark. You look like you've lost the love of your life." I look up to see that Snow is standing there in front of me smirking, and I gave him an angry look which starts to amuse him. Snow continues "I'm here to let you know that I've made out with your little princess, and she is taking a little nap now. Of course if you want I could give you details just between us guys."

I seethed with anger as I yelled out "No I don't want to know what you were doing to her. I've only can imagine what you did to her, rapping her and making her to what you see fit. Since I'm chained to this wall." Snow walked around the room as he said "Ah yes you being chained to that wall only thrills me. To see you there while I take a vantage of your beautiful princess it only makes me feel happy to see you this way. Now have you considered what Misty has said?"

I looked at him confused as he responded with "Your mother boy" I only give him a cold stare as I said "Yes I have and I won't do it. I won't marry my sick mother." Snow spoke again in an evil tone "Well my dear boy have it your way, but just to let you know that Katniss has already forgotten you." I gave him a shocked look as he laughs at me as he says "Oh the look on your face has really made my day. Well you see my dear boy I've put a spell in her bottle and the minute she wakes up she'll never remember who you are. She'll fall in love with her sugar daddy and not you." I screamed out of anger as Snow laughs again and as he was about to leave the room he says "So why don't you think about what your mother said, and then we'll talk." Snow leaves me alone, and I only can think of how my poor Katniss is doing in that baby form of hers. I start to fall asleep as I dream of what things would have happen.

_**Dream sequence:**_

I start to dream of Katniss and I getting married together. Everyone was there and even her family looking at us as Katniss and I stand in front of the priest. We are in the forest to have this ceremony as the priest says now is the time to say your vows, and as we are about to all of the sudden the sky becomes dark everyone disappears and the priest is gone. I hold on to Katniss as I hear her say "Peeta what's happing?" I can only respond with "I don't know" as if our question is answered Snow appears in front of us. Snow is still wearing that white robe as he says "Now to make sure you two will never be together again and to make Princess Katniss mine forever." As then I start to see Katniss disappear and reappear in Snow's arms as she shouts out "No, Peeta help me, please I don't want to, too . . . Forget you, I'm starting to feel, feel, feel . . . Goggo-gag." As then I see Katniss change before my eyes from the love of my life, and into a baby in Snow's arms with a cute little baby dress. I screamed out "No give her back you bastard!" I tried to run to them as Snow spoke in some word and the ground split up separating me from them. I looked up as Snow laughed in triumph as he takes my love, and leaves me here to rot. But what surprise me more that Snow looks back as he says "Just to make sure you never see Katniss again I'm going to turn you into something. With this spell I turn you Peeta Mellark into a beast that I crave give you four legs and a tail which I know you'll stay." All of the sudden I start to change into a dog with a blond coat, as I hear my Katniss cry and Snow laughing at me.

I woke up screaming in pain from the dream that I just had. I looked around only to see all of the crystal ball cages that everyone is in. I whispered out "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you all. And I'm sorry Queen Everdeen that I couldn't save Katniss from that bastard Snow." I look down at my feet and feeling so sorry for myself as I heard a voice. The voice started to speak which sounded very Irish; but it was only in my mind as it said _"Prince Peeta Mellark you must never give up. You must try to free yourself from these chains, and save your love from the evil Sorcerer Snow."_ I spoke out in to the air "But how do I do that, I don't know how I can." The voice spoke again _"You must have faith in yourself, and of others."_ I tried to say something but the voice kept repeating _"Where there is a will, there is a way"_ the voice kept repeating it over and over again. There was one thing I knew was that the voice was right I had to stop feeling sorry for myself and go save Katniss from that bastard.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgetting my one true love

Here is the next chapter just like before I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Forgetting my one true love**_

_**Katniss**_

I woke up from my nap; I started to cry out as then I see Snow walking up to my crib saying "How is my sweet little pet doing? Did she have a good nap? How about" as then one of the servants came in saying "Lord Snow, Queen Mellark needs to have a word with you? I would most gladly take care of the baby princess." Snow looked at the servant as he said "Fine then Lacy you can go takes care of Princess Katniss, but once I'm done with whatever it is I want my pet in my sights you got that." The servant Lacy only nodded as I watched Snow walked away from my crib. I cried out just from the site of myself seeing that I'm a baby in diapers and the fact that I couldn't do much made things worse. As then Lacy came over and spoke in a kind tone "I know, I know, it's okay Princess Katniss. I'll take care of you." She picked me up and takes me to the changing table to which I lay on.

I looked up at the servant as she did her work of cleaning me and taking care of my rashes with powder. Once she got done with cleaning me the servant Lacy up a pretty blue dress on me, and toke me to what seems to be a rocking chair. She sits in it as she feeds me while I eat my way to sleep again as I dream of my love Peeta

_**Dream sequence:**_

In the dream I was walking down a garden to where the castle is kept; as then I looked up to see Peeta standing there waiting for me. I ran to him as I huge him with pleasing eyes as I said "Oh Peeta we are finally alone and together. I had this terrible dream that I was turned into a baby and that Snow toke me away from you." As then I felt him hug me back as he said "Oh Katniss, I have tell . . ." it was then that I looked up to see my Peeta trying to talk, but nothing was coming out. I spoke out "Peeta, please say something. Please, I can't hear you" as then my Peeta tried to say something, but nothing still wasn't coming out. As then I watched my dear sweet beloved Peeta starting to fade way; as I yelled out "No Peeta come back, please come back." All of the sudden Peeta was disappearing from my sites, and it was getting worse as I tried to remember him. I would think 'who were I hugging with and what was I doing here.' I walked around the gardens trying to remember who was supposed to be here, and then I looked round the place to see that a young man was standing there waiting for me.

I walked up to him as I said "Hello can you help me, I can't seem to remember anything." The young man with the white hair turned around a he said "Don't worry Princess Katniss; daddy is here to take care of you." As then I started to feel myself getting smaller and smaller until I had a baby's dress. I looked up at my now father; I reached my hands up to him as he picks me up and laughs as he says "Now my beautiful baby Katniss, you belong to me. You'll never remember your past ever again, and you'll be my be bride when the time comes."

_**End of Dream sequence:**_

I woke up giggling as Lacy take care of me; with changing my diaper, feeding me, and giving me a clean dress. I watched her put me in a play pen as she whispered sweetly "Don't worry little princess, I'll be right back." I crawled to the baby toys and played with them for a while as I heard something from behind. I turned around to see that my father smirking at me as he said "Is my little Princess Katniss having fun? How about we" as then Lacy came in as she spoke out "My lord you must leave at once, and when you come back Princess Katniss will be at the age you wish for her to be. Please my lord, she is a baby right now, she already knows that you are her father. There is no need for you to play with her right now, and you should take Queen Mellark with you as well. You may need her just in case you run into something that you can't handle." I watch my father look at Lacy as he said "Fine, but you better hope that she remembers who I am. If she doesn't then you know what will happen to you!" I watch my daddy walk away from me as I started to cry as then Lacy picked me up as she whispered sweetly "Don't worry little princess everything will be okay. I'll take good care of you, and Sorcerer Snow will be right back. Hopefully not too soon, I'd rather have him wait until you were the right age for him to try anything naughty on you. How about a nice bath, would you like that Princess Katniss" all I could do is giggle as Lacy takes me to the grand bathroom to give me a bath.

_**Peeta**_

I pull the chains from the wall but it's no use as they won't move. As then I hear someone coming as I stopped to make sure that they come back to the room that I'm in. It's no other then my mother who has come to see me. She spoke "How is my son on this afternoon? I made you some food would you like some." I only look away from her as she spoke again "Oh my poor son, you'll need to eat something or you'll never get your health back to save baby Katniss." I looked back at her as I yell out "How do I know you didn't poison the food." She only laughs as she says "Oh no why would I poison my own son. You're my only son, why would I poison you." I look away as then she snaps her fingers and the chains release me. As then I start to run to the entrance of the room; until my mother snaps her fingers again, and I'm stop in my tracks.

My mother comes over to me as she says "Now did you think that I would let you leave. How about you come with me my dear son?" I start to have no choice but to follow my mother as she takes me back to the room that I was in. I also realized that she must be controlling me with some kind of spell. She makes me sit down in a chair, and she ends up sitting on the other side of the table. As then a servant comes in with food and sits it up as if I'm on a date with my mother. The servant pours some kind of liquid in both our glasses and leaves us alone. She takes her glass as she says "So how do you like the place?" I yell at her as I said "I wouldn't know since I've been chained here." She laughs as she takes a sip of her drink; I don't even taste mine because I know that she had to have done something to it. Of course I have no choice as she makes me take my glass and take a sip of the drink. As then I start to feel dizzy and feel weird as I hear my mother say "How's the drink Peeta?" I look at her as I replied with "I . . . I don't know, I. . . I feel . . . I feel" my mother only smirked as she says "You feel weird my dear son." I start to shake my head yes as she stands up from her chair and walks over to me as she says "How about I feed you, which might help." She then sits on my lap and feeds me a grape, but it only makes it worse. As then I start to feel hazy as my mother smirks as she says "How about we go rest?" All of the sudden I disappear and reappear on this weird bed that somehow magically appeared in the room. My mother comes over to me as she says "Just relax Peeta and you'll feel better." I try to say "But I don't want you mother I want Katniss," but my voice is silent. She laid me down on the bed as she spoke with a wickedness in her voice "Don't worry my dear sweet son, when you wake up you'll be as good as new." As then I started to feel sleepy as I watched my mother get up from the bed and walk almost out of the room when she whispered something that I couldn't hear. As she left I felt my eye lids get heavier and that is when I fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The little princess

Here is the next chapter. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The little princess, and the wolf**_

_**Katniss**_

I woke up to see my servant Lacy saying "Good morning little princess, how are we today" all I could do is giggle at her as she picked up and placed me on the changing table. She started to change me as I kept giggling as I watched her smile at me as I looked around as noticed that she was the only one who was taking care of me. I giggled at her as she said "I'm almost done, and when I'm done I'll take you outside. We'll have a nice walk in the garden, would you like that Princess Katniss?" All I could do is cue to her as she continues to change me; as then I strange man came in and said "Lacy we need you down stairs, I'll watch the little princess." I watched her get done with me as she replied back with "Alright, I'll be down there as soon as I get this done. Okay just watch the Katniss, and I'll be right back." I watched Lacy leave the room as the young man walked in, but for some reason he was looking both ways. Then he walked up to me as he said "I'm sorry Princess Katniss, but I have to give this to you."

As then he picks me up and gives me a bottle. I started to suck on the bottle as the milk in it starts to taste really good as I suck on it even faster until it is all gone. The young man starts to place me on the bed and watched me change. I went from a toddler to a five year old little girl and I giggled as I said "I have to go pee-pee." He only noddle at me as he said "Let me show you where the bathroom is" as he toke my hand and showed me where the bathroom is. I went in as he stood there waiting for me as I went to the little potty that was for me as I sat on it, and sang a little song as I waited to go. I started to hear my pee-pee come out as I giggled as I said "I did it, I went pee-pee" as then the young man clapped his hands as he said "That is great, oh hi Lacy." As then I looked up to my mommy servant Lacy as she smiled at me as she said "Let's get you changed and we will talk later John."

I walked with mommy Lacy as the young man servant John left the room as she put out my panties and my little shirt. She helps me in them as mommy Lacy said "Would you like to pick out your dress today?" I nodded my head as she took me to the closet and opened it up. I looked through it as I pointed out the light blue dress, and Lacy picked it up as she said "Is this what you want?" I nodded my head again as I followed her to the now big girls bed, and started to help me into my dress to wear for today.

_**Peeta**_

I woke up from my sleep as I realized that the room looked weird as I got up from what seemed to be a dog bed. I noticed that there was a mirror in the room that I was in as I take one look at myself in the mirror. I noticed that my fur is a light golden color, my eyes are a beautiful icy blue, and then I realized what my own mother did to me. She had turned me into a wolf which meant that I would never be able to be with Princess Katniss. That is when a young man had just came into the room, and spoke to me "Oh no, Prince Peeta. This is really bad, you're a wolf now, and this is really bad. Lacy had sent me to get you, but I guess Queen Mellark had a feeling that one of us was going to get you. You know the fact that we were going to take you to Princess Katniss, but now I'll have to take you to Lacy right now." I just looked at him really weird as if he could read my mind he said "Oh I almost forgot, I'm John Tilly. Come with me, and I'll take you to Lacy." As I follow him I start to see thing differently as I look up to the windows to see that how beautiful they look, and how the floor beautiful they look. We walked for hours and through the castle until we finally reached the castle grounds. It was then I saw my beautiful Katniss playing with the butterflies in the gardens, and the fact that my Katniss is a little five year old girl.

I tried to go behind a pillar that was connected to the castle to hide myself from Katniss. It was then that Lacy came up to John as she whispered out "Where is Prince Peeta? I want him to help us with Katniss; we need him to help us with her remembering who she is." John looked at her sadly as he said "I have some really bad news about Peeta, I'm afraid that Peeta's been turned into a wolf. Come on Peeta show Lacy what happened to you." I walked up to Lacy to show her what my so called mother did to me, and that is when she gasped as she said "Oh Peeta, what are we going to do. I really don't think that we should let Katniss see you like this." John walked up to Lacy as he said "Yeah, but Katniss is a little girl right now. What if she only saw him as a pet and not something that might scare her? That could be something we could pull off seeing that Snow and Queen Mellark aren't here right now, and this could give us the chance to ruin their plans." I on the other hand knew that this was a really bad idea, but John and Lacy seemed to be trying to change whatever plans Snow and my mother were having. After a while of John and Lacy conservation Lacy finally looked at me as she said "Okay, Peeta we will have to make you Katniss's pet for now until we can undo whatever Queen Mellark did to you. Now come with me, I'm going to introduce you to Princess Katniss." I looked at her shyly as Lacy looked back as she said "It'll be okay, I promise that everything will be fine. We'll figure out how to change you back, we are still trying to figure out how to get Katniss memories back." I walked with Lacy to see little Princess Katniss and how I'm going to be her pet.

_**Katniss**_

I played with the pretty butterflies as I danced around them to see them flying up to the clouds as I said "Come back" as then I heard Lacy say "Princess Katniss, I have something here that you might like." I turned around to see a beautiful wolf with a golden fur and beautiful icy blue eyes. I ran over to the wolf as I said "He's so pretty, can I have him?" Lacy looked at me sadly; which I really don't know why as she said "Yes you may." I went to hug mommy Lacy and I went over to the wolf as I said "I'm going to name you Golden since your fur is gold. Now how about we play together." Golden just looked at me sadly as he went up to me as he just nuzzle me in the face. I giggled as I had him follow me through the garden to play with my new friend.

After a while of playing with Golden Lacy came and got me as she said "It's late princess we need you to get ready for dinner and bedtime for you." I tried to give a pouty face, but it didn't work on her as she said "I think you had too much fun, now come along and let us get you ready for bed. Golden why don't you go with John; he'll show you where you'll be sleeping at." I watched as Lacy toke me into the castle as my pet Golden stayed with John. I looked back at Lacy as I said cutely "Why does Golden need to stay with Mr. John?" She looked at me as she said "Well I don't think your father will be pleased to find out that Golden will be sleeping with you in your room. It will be best if he stayed somewhere in the palace where it will be safe." I looked ahead to see that Lacy was taking back to my bedroom where my big girl bed was and that there where food on this table in my room. I looked at her as I said "Can I eat now before I go to bed." I watched her reaction as she nodded which I take a couple of pieces of food that were on the table. As then I started to feel sleepy as I yond Lacy said sweetly "I think someone is sleepy, how about I help you get ready to go to bed." I followed Lacy to my dresser and helped out get my nightgown. I let her put it on me as I continued to yon as Lacy helped me into my nightgown. I let her pick me up as she laid me down on the bed and up the covers on me as she whispered to me "Goodnight little princess, and dream of sweet dreams." I close my eyes and started to dream the day that I had with my pet wolf Golden.

_**Peeta**_

I watched Katniss go into the palace with Lacy as John looked at me as he said "Peeta, I just wanted you to know that this will probably get worse for the both of you. I'm not saying this to be mean or anything but it's obvious that Snow and Queen Mellark really don't want you two to be together." I can only nod at him to agree with what he was saying, but I know for a fact that I can't really talk to anyone since I'm a wolf. He looked at me as he said "I think I might know what Queen Mellark's spell is; it's called the fair 'Beast' and trust me that this is something you should take lately. A friend of mine was under this spell and has never been the same after it happened to him. Now I think that its goes like; once you've been turned into a wolf the only way for a person to be changed back into a human when the night has fallen, or if there is a full moon. Now you have to keep your humanity, Peeta if you don't then the wolf will take over and you'll never see Katniss ever again. Try to keep that at mind when she becomes older the next time you'll see her. Now let me take you to your bed chambers."

I walked with John back into the palace as he directs me into a room that isn't my mother's room. I looked around as I see that I have a dog bed in the middle of the floor, but next to the doggie bed was I queen size bed for a person. I looked at John weird as he replied with "It's for when you become human on the nights you turn back. Now there is a good chance that your mother will want to come in here, so let us hope she doesn't. So here is your food, sorry for it being dog food and now I have to go but if you need anything call me." I watched him leave as I looked at the food that John has given me; which even though it didn't look appetizing, but for some reason I like eating it. As I got done with eating my food I looked back at my dog bed as I thought _'Well at least my stupid mother and that damn pig Snow. I can finally have a chance to save my love_ as then I hear a voice somewhere saying _"You really think that you will save your true love Katniss from Snow the greatest sorcerer in the whole world. You'll never have her and you'll never be the same again."_ I growled as I tried to see who was saying that, but sadly no one was in the room with me. I get into be as I lay there wondering who said that and falling asleep in my new dog bed.


	5. Chapter 5: The little Princess

Here is the next chapter; there will be some nudity so if you don't want to read this you don't have to. And also if any of you have any ideas that should happen next I would like to hear them. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The little princess becomes what Snow wants**_

_**Katniss**_

I woke up to see that Lacy looked nervous at someone as I spoke out cutely "Mommy Lacy who are you looking at?" As then I watched as mommy Lacy stepped aside as my daddy came into view as I yelled out "Daddy" as I got out of bed and ran up to him and hugged him. As then daddy looked at me sweetly as he said "I think I'll Lacy put some cloths on you and we'll go into the garden to have some fun time." I can only nod as I toke mommy Lacy hand and she had taken me to the closet to get a dress for me. Once we got a green little girls dress and mommy Lacy put it on me. Finally I was able to go and spend time with my daddy. I walked with mommy Lacy as I said "Is daddy waiting for me in the garden?" Lacy nodded at me as I continue "Can we take Golden outside with us, I want daddy to see him." But sadly Lacy gave an answer of "I'm sorry honey, but we can't show Golden to your Daddy. We will show him later, and besides I don't really think that Golden will want to see your Daddy either."

We finally came outside to see that my daddy was sitting at the table near the garden as I looked at him sweetly as I hear him say to Lacy "Thank you Lacy, I'll take it from here. Now we will talk about it later, how about I show you around the garden." I go to take my daddy's hand and walked into the garden with him. We walked down then the path to the garden as I looked up at my daddy as I said "We have a pet now daddy" that is when my daddy looked back at me as I heard him say "I know Lacy told me that we have a wolf. What did you name him my little one?" I giggled as I said "I named him Golden, because of his fur being so gold like." Finally got to what seems to be a very pretty rose garden, so I went up to one of them and smelled one of them. As then my daddy started to ask me something "Katniss what has Lacy told you about that wolf, did she tell you anything?" I looked up at him as I said "No she didn't tell me anything daddy. She only showed the wolf that was coming from behind her. Why did you ask that daddy?" I watched my daddy look way only for a second as he said "Never mind that sweetheart I was just wondering." I continued smell some of the roses, but as I turned around to see my daddy again I would have no idea what was going to happen next.

As then my daddy smiled at me as he said "My little Katniss, I want you to stand right there." I did as he said as I looked at him weird, but something strange happened. I watched my daddy clap his hands and all of the sudden a great big rose to over me. As then I tried to open the petals open, but they won't move at all. I started to cry as then I hear a voice saying _"Don't be afraid little one; you are going to change forever. You are going to love your daddy forever."_ That is when I felt this liquid swallow me up and that is when I could feel myself change.

_**Peeta**_

I woke up only to see that my mother was standing there looking at me odd like until I growled at her. She spoke out "Look you wouldn't expect my offer, and it was the only way." I looked at her with an 'I don't really trust you' look; as she said "Peeta, I may want to have you has my husband, but Snow had other plans for you. I couldn't let him hurt you since that you're my only son, and I figured that since the only way to save you was to turn you into a wolf. Look I know that I'm evil and everything, but I will not have Snow hurt you. Now come with me and I'll show you around the palace grounds." I followed my mother around the palace and to the palace grounds.

We went to the front of the palace gates as my mother looked sadly, which doesn't make any since to me as to why she's looking at me like that. She finally said "I'm sorry Peeta, but I have to do this. It is the only way to have you stay here in the palace." I watch her flip her hand and said something as I collar appeared on my neck. I looked at her mad as she continue to say "Peeta, just remember that this could have been worse for you. Now come along we need to go outside." I watched my mother open the door for me as I walked out into the sun light to see the garden where I played with little Katniss, and there was Lacy as well John sitting there waiting for either us or someone else. I walked up to them I gave a whimpering sound as if they could read my mine as John said "Sadly Katniss is with Snow right, so we have to wait for them to come out of the gardens." I walked around the table and lay next to John's feet as I laid my head down on my paws.

It was then that my mother looked down at me as she said "Now don't forget that Katniss will probably be with Snow so don't do anything that you might regret." I can only nod at her as I watch in the other direction as to where my Katniss will appear, and that all is lost.

_**Katniss**_

I watched as my little green dress started too disappeared from my body. I started to cry as then a voice spoke to me as she said _"Don't worry my dear you will be okay. Don't cry watch at how much you will change."_ As then I could feel myself change from a little girl to a full grown woman. I looked down to see that I have breasts that looked lushes, and little bit of hair where my jewel is hidden. My hips were fuller, my legs were well toned, and my arms were long as well as toned. Not only that but my hair seemed to be longer as well, but sadly I couldn't tell if it was or not. The rose petal opened up to let me out; as I stepped out of the rose that I was in, yet I just realized that I was naked and was standing in front of my father. I started to feel dizzy as I whispered out "I feel so tired daddy" as then I started to fall, but as then my father caught me. I looked at him as I felt him put this cloak around me as he said "It's okay my dear, daddy's here" as then I had fallen asleep in his arms, and I had blacked out.

_**Peeta**_

After a while of waiting we all heard something coming from the direction where the sound was coming from. I looked up to see that my Katniss was in the arms of that bastard Snow. He had carried her in a dark green cloak which I realized that she was naked with the fact that her well tone legs were shown off. I wanted to growl at him so badly, but John had whispered "Don't do it Peeta, remember you'll only make it worse." I can only look away for only a second; until Snow had said to John "You servant take my beautiful sex doll to her room and I will be up there shortly. I need to have a word with our pet Golden here." I was just lying there minding my own business and Snow wants to talk to me. Well this is just great, now I have to put up with him. I looked up to see everyone was heading back to the palace expect for my mother. I watched my mother look at Snow as if the plea with him of something, but he didn't look like he was pleased with the fact that I was alive.

Snow looked at my mother as he said "I told you to deal with him, and then turn him into a baby. I thought that is what we agree on, and now you decided to change him into a wolf. Here I thought that you were an evil witch like you told me." My mother had looked at me as she said "I have given him a choice to either be my lover, or to become a beast that is why I turned him into this. He had left me no choice since he won't expect my love to him, and besides does it matter if he is a beast now. He will never be with Katniss like this, and she doesn't even remember him so you're safe with that. Peeta is fine being a wolf aren't you my dear?" I can only look at her with such distaste, but then Snow spoke in an evil tone "Well how about it Prince Peeta, you look like you're enjoying being an animal. Or could I be wrong and you secretly wish to have ripped my head off." I snarled at him as I watched him laugh at me as he said "Ah you see Queen Mellark, your lovely son only has one thing in mind and that is to kill me. He also wants to take back his lovely Princess Katniss with him and live happily ever after together. Now to discuss the arrangements for you Prince Peeta, you will not get close to her unless she asks you to. You will never be with Katniss do I see fit, and I know about the other side of your curse. That also includes when you turn human as well; if she ever sees you in your human form, you will stay in your wolf form forever. You will stay in the shadows, and if you she sees you only if she sees you then you will do as both what she says and what I say."

I growled at him as he looked at me with an evil grin as my mother all of the sudden spoke out "Yes, he is fine with it please my son. Say you are fine with this." I can only put my head down to show him that I have no choice but to obey. As then I hear him say "Good now let me, go see my sexy doll. Queen Mellark you take care of your son, and make sure that he stays away from my toy." I watched him walk away from us as I hear my mother say "I hope that one day you would forgive me Peeta, but for now how about you come with me." I followed my mother into the palace again and up the stairs as well as around the corner. We finally got to my room in the palace as she let me in and as I turned around she had a bowl of food for me as she said "Here eat this food, and go get some rest. I'll have John check on you later." I watched my mother walk out of the room and closed the door behind her. As I went up to the bowl that would have my food which by the way it looked and smelled like dog food which by the way I wasn't a big fan of. I looked way as I head back to my bed when all of the sudden one of the servants came into my room as I looked up to see that it was John. I went up to him as he said "I know that right now it looks like everything is falling apart but I know that it will work out in the end. You'll see it will all work out." I let him pet me as I laid next to him waiting for the night to come.


	6. Chapter 6: Hunting we will go

Here is the next chapter, and as before I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Also I'm sorry that it toke so long to post it.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Hunting we would go**_

_**Katniss**_

I woke up in my room only to see that I was in the covers and naked as well as soar for some reason. I looked around to see that my daddy was sitting in one of the chairs looking at me very pleased. I tried to get up from the bed as he had put his hand up and he had walked over to me as I heard him say "How did my love like our little play time?" I looked at him odd as I replied back with "Daddy I don't know what you are talking about, and why do I feel soar down in my private area?" It was then I watched my daddy lick his lips as I started to realize that he had just rapped me when I was blacked out.

I looked at him scared as he got closer as I whispered out "You rapped me didn't you, why did you do that daddy?" It was then that he had looked at me evilly as he said "I'm sorry if playing with your jewel would make you act like this. Why don't you have something to eat, you have to be hungry." I hurried to my closest as I got a robe and then went to the table that my daddy was sitting at. I started to eat the fruit that was on the table and that is when I started to feel ever so funny. I started to sit on my daddy's lap as I let my robe fall off to one shoulder showing off some skin. As I looked at him I said seductively "Does daddy want something to eat too, or should I give him what he wants" as if I didn't have to say anything more; he starts to grab me up by my firm but and toke me to my bed where we were making love.

_**Peeta**_

Its night fall as then I feel myself turn back into my human self. Before I leave the room I look both ways as I turn around to leave I noticed that I'm naked. But I don't care as I leave my room to go up the stairs to find Sorcerer Snow. He has taken everything from me and that is the only thing I can think about. I finally get to Katniss's room, and I go in to her room to see Katniss and Snow sleeping together.

I see Katniss laying her head on that bastard's chest. I realized how wavy her hair is, and how her face looks like a doll with lushes lips and everything. I looked at the bastard and I see him smiling in his damn sleep. I feel the hatred for him, as I grabbed a knife from the table and got close to him. As I raised the knife above my head, and just as I get ready to kill Sorcerer Snow once and for all. I hear someone stir next to him, and that is when I knew it was Katniss.

I quickly put the knife back to where I found it, and hide in the shadows. As then I saw Katniss that Snow had created. She was wearing a night gown that showed off her curves, and her breasts were showing off more than they should. It was evident that Snow wanted them big and lushes. Then there are her legs so slender, and I couldn't help looking at her firm ass. Then I noticed the navy blue thong she's wearing. As I start to daydream of Katniss of what would have been; she's gone like that, but I can only figure that she must be I in the bathroom. As I look back over to Snow feeling like I can kill him; I start to come out of the shadows, and as I just about to get the knife I hear her come back again. I hide in the shadows again only to see Katniss stop in her tracks.

She spoke "Hello who's there?" I responded to her in a whisper "I am a simple servant of Lady Misty. Just go to bed my dear, and I will go away." Katniss started to walk toward me as I backed away. Katniss started to giggle as she tried to get closer. I stepped back as I gave out a growl as I said "My lady Katniss you need to go to bed now!" Katniss started to cry as she said "I just wanted to look at you. Is that so wrong? I didn't even get your name." I couldn't give her my name; not like last time, and besides I can't let her see me since of the damn curse that Snow put on me. So I spoke again "I have no name and I don't wish to be seen. That is all you need to know princess."

Katniss started to wipe her tears away as she started to walk back to her bed. Just before she got back in to bed; she spoke "Well I hope we'll meet again. I want to talk to you some more." I only growled out "Don't count on it!" As then I saw her cry out in pain for the first in my life. I heard Snow wake up as I rushed out of the room and down the stairs. As I look up the stairs thinking "I have become a monster." As then I go back down to where I came. I'm back in my mother's room; which I go back to the place where I laid when I'm a wolf, and wait till sunrise for me to change back. I try not to think about what I had just done to Katniss, but I can't I feel the horror of her crying as she thinks that I must have been a monster to her. As then I feel the sun rising which could only mean one thing; I'm about to change back to my wolf form, and I lay back down sleeping the day away.

_**Katniss**_

After our love making daddy magically put a night gown on me and we fell asleep. After a few minutes I woke to see someone standing over my daddy. I looked up but he was gone from my sites. I figured I had to have seen something, so I went to the bathroom to relieve myself. After I'm done I come out of my bathroom as I can still feel someone there so I call out. He answers me with a cold tone, but I can't help loving how it sounds. I go closer to him but he moves away from me. I start to feel really happy as I try to get closer to him, but once again he steps away from me and tells me to go back to sleep again. I feel myself crying as I tell him that I just want to see him, and know his name. But all he gives me is that he doesn't want to be seen and that he has no name. As I do what the strange servant says and go back to bed but then I tell him "Well I hope we'll meet again. I want to talk to you some more." As then I hear him say something that has broken my heart, and he responds to me with "Don't count on it!" I feel myself cry out in pain as I fell to the floor raking in pain; which doesn't make since at all. I don't even know who this servant is, and the only thing that I do know is that he belongs to mommy Misty. I hear daddy come over to me as he said "Katniss what's wrong, did you get hurt?" I look up to him as I said "Daddy, mommy Misty's servant has hurt me. He's standing over there." As then the stranger is no longer there, and my daddy picks me up bridal style as he said "How about we go back to bed. You probably had a bad dream my sweet." As my daddy puts me to bed I can't help but feel like I have heard that stranger's voice from somewhere before. I fall asleep with my daddy to wait on the next day.

I wake to see that my daddy is dressed to go somewhere but I don't know. So I go up to him and ask "Daddy where are you going?" He looks at me as he said "I have some other business to take care of I'll be back as soon as I can. I have to get some stuff, but as soon as I get back we'll have our fun." We kiss each other passionately as I watch my daddy leave. As then Lacy comes in as she said "Hello Princess Katniss how did you sleep? I'm so glad that Snow is leaving and so it Queen Mellark. I hope everything is alright with you dear." I looked at her as I started to remember what happen to me last night, and I started to cry as Lacy ran over to me. She gave me a hug as she said "Tell me sweetheart, just tell me what happen." So I tell her what happen to me as I finished with "I think he had rapped me, and what's worse is that this so called servant that belongs to mommy Misty is so mean to me. I don't want anything to do with that servant I hope I never see him again." Lacy gave me a sad look as she said "Don't say that you should just give him another chance, maybe he was busy or thinking about something."

I looked at her odd as I said "Why do you want me to think about it Lacy? Is there something that I need to know about this so called servant?" I watched Lacy reaction change from sadness to being nerves about something as she said "Oh well we should get you dressed. I know you can go hunting and you can take Golden with you. How about that, I think Golden would like that." I looked at her with a questionable look as she starts to pick out my hunting outfit. I went over to the bed and put on my hunting outfit which I like very much. I put on the white blouse with a little bit of the bell sleeves, then I put on the pant that were tan, and the corset bodice that was a light brown color to it. I finally got done getting dress as I was about to sit at the vanity; Lacy came over to me and started to do my hair. After she got done I looked at it to see that my hair had been put up two braids on the side of my head and then was braided in the back. I got up from the vanity as Lacy said "Come with me to the main ball room, and eat some breakfast. Who knows, maybe Golden will be there too." I looked at Lacy as I replied with "No I would like to eat on the palace grounds if that is okay." Lacy only smiled at me as she said "Of course you can."

As then I go out of my room and down the stairs. I went outside of the palace then to the gardens, and sat down at the table to eat. I start to eat the fruit as then I looked over to see something with golden fur out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Golden walking up to the table as I petted him on the head as I said "Good to see you too Golden, and how did you sleep." He had given me a sad look while making a crying noise, and laying his down while put his head on his paws. I bent down to his level as I said "Well how about some hunting, do you want a come with me?" I watched him pricked his ears and got up from where he was laying. He smiled at me as I said "Okay, okay we'll go after I'm done eating."

_**Peeta**_

Now was my turn to hear what the bastard had to say, and I knew it wasn't going to be good. Snow came into my room, and he defiantly was pissed off about something or he seemed happy about something. He spoke with a weird tone "So tell me why don't tell me what you did last night." I looked at him with such hatred as I thought with my mind _'Well it's none of your business to know what I'm doing. Why are you asking me anyway?'_

He then walks to the window and thinks about something as he spoke again "So were you the one that was in her bedroom last night? Don't lie to me boy, you know I'll find out!" I looked at him with coldness as I thought _'No I didn't stop by her damn room, and besides you've already made that clear didn't you.'_ Even though I couldn't really tell him that I was in fact in Katniss's room planning to kill him. He turned around yelling at me saying "Don't get smart with me boy, or I'll change you into a baby. And the only person you'll have to enjoy being screwed with is your damn mother! I realized that we didn't go over the rules for when you turn human at night. First thing you will stay in this room; secondly you will not go out of this room for any reason except for when you need to use the bathroom. Lastly is that when you change back into your human form you will make sure that Katniss does not see you, and do I make myself clear!"

I look at him again as I thought _'Of course I'll listen to your wonderful rules; I'll let her call me whatever she wants to call me, I'll let her make me like a damn pet, I'll do whatever your toy wants, and I will make sure that she'll never fall in love with me. Even though I've already lost her in that now didn't I, and as for when I change into my human form I just change here since it'll be change scenery.'_ Snow only smirked at me as he said "Good boy, now I have to go, but I'll make sure that one of the servants will give me a heads up of what is going on. Also your mother will be coming with me since I need her to help me with something." I yelled out my thoughts _'Alright then so I guess we will be seeing you later.'_

I watched him walk out of the room as then my mother came in with a weird look on her face as she as she said "I'm sure Snow told you the rules for being in your human state. Now I have to tell you some things that you need to be aware of; first you need to know that you are Katniss's pet which means you can go do what you want, secondly if Katniss decides to go hunting you need to go with her, and remember that she belongs to Snow so if anything happens to her you'll be hearing it from Snow. Lastly and as much as I hate saying this, but in order for you to be kept alive if anyone tries to hurt or rape Katniss you have to protect her at all cost." I couldn't believe that my own mother was saying this to me; maybe I was wrong about her being evil, but I had to trust my instincts. As I responded in thought _'Don't worry mother I will do as you say, and protect Katniss that might harm her. So I have your blessing on killing anyone who may want to hurt Katniss?'_ I watched my mother nod her as I smiled to myself, but it was short lived as my mother came over to me and gave me a hug as she got up. She then as she was about to leave my room; she replied back with "Now why don't you go eat something in the garden." I watched her leave my room before I left to go to the palace gardens.

As then John came in with a navy blue collar and placed it around my neck as he said "Sorry man, Snow told me to get this on you. I know that you might not like this" I can only look at him sadly as he puts it around my neck. John lets me follow him out of my room and down the stairs to where it leads to the side doors to where the gardens were at. I let him open the door for me as I head outside and to the table where my Katniss sat there eating her breakfast. I walked up to her as I let her pet me as I hear her say "Good to see you too Golden, and how did you sleep." I had given her a sad look while making a crying noise and lying down while I put my head on my paws. That is when I looked up to see that she got down to my level as she said "Well how about some hunting, do you want a come with me?" Then the strangest thing happened I got really excited and smiled at her as she replied "Okay, okay we'll go after I'm done eating."

I sit there waiting patiently for her to get done eating as John gave me a steak to eat. I looked at him as he whispered "Look you need your strength if you're to go hunting with Katniss." I only smiled at him as I ate my breakfast, and after I got done I looked up to see that Katniss got down as well. I started to really look at her hunting outfit which was a white blouse with a little bit of the bell sleeves, then the pants were tan, and the corset bodice that was a light brown color. Her boots were a light brown too and her hair looked so beautiful with it being in two braids on the sides as it went into one braid. She got up as she went over to where one of the servants got a horse for her. I watched her get on to the horse as she said "Lacy, we will be back as soon as we can." I watched Lacy nod her head as Katniss looked at me as she said "Okay Golden lets go" as she rode off towards the forest I followed suit to where she was going.


	7. Chapter 7: You look familiar

Here is the next chapter, and more sex in it. Also like before I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Sorry for this chapter toke so long, but here it is.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: You look familiar**_

_**Katniss**_

After we got back from our hunt I felt so tired from the hunt that I looked down to Golden as I said "How about a nap, what do you say Golden?" He looked up at me as he waged his tail as I got off the horse and went into the palace with Golden right behind me. I've decided to take a shower as I said to Lacy "Lacy can you let Golden into my room please, thank you so much." I went up the stairs and into my room where I would use my grand bathroom. I went into my bathroom as I got the water ready in the shower I heard a voice from behind me say "Want me to bath you baby cakes."

I turned around to see Pasty one of the perverted servants that belonged to Snow. I tried to back away from him as I said "I don't think you should be here Pasty. I would like for you to leave right now, please." As then Pasty grabbed me from my corset as it ripped from my body, and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see him hungrily looking at me as I yelled out "Please don't touch me, please get out. I just want to go take a shower, and take a nap." I watch in horror as he starts to rip off my cloths; I started to scream as loud as I can, but as then Golden came into the bathroom as well growling at Pasty. I looked up as Pasty yelled out "Get out of here you stupid mutt. I'm going to have some" just as Pasty was about to finish Golden run up to him as he jumped on him and attacked him. After a while of Pasty being attacked; I watched as Golden was thrown across the room and I screamed for Golden to get up. But then I heard Lacy come in screamed out "Pasty you get out right now or I will tell Snow what you were trying to do. Now get out" I watched as Pasty ran out of the room and left me in my ripped up cloths. I looked at Lacy as she helped me up as she looked down to Golden as she said "Golden why don't you wait outside in Katniss's room okay." I looked at him as he looked at me as he cried Lacy said again "Don't worry Golden, I'll take care of Katniss now go out of the bathroom and wait." I walked into the shower as Lacy got the towels for me ready for when I got out of the shower. I bathed myself and washed my hair as I got done. I got out of the shower and put the towel around me as Lacy handed me a nightgown as she showed me to my bed. I lay down as did Golden and we fell asleep.

I woke up to see my wolf Golden laying there like he didn't have much to do. I stretched out as I said "I bet you're hungry aren't you" I watched him wag his tail as I got out of the bed. I went to the table as I picked up one of the fruits to eat something as I hear Golden got off the bed and went to the table where I was. I looked down and gave him a piece of meat that was cooked and on the plate. As then I looked over to the other pieces of fruit and toke a bit as then I started to feel sleepy as I fell to the ground where I saw Golden barking at something. That is when everything went back and I started to dream again.

_**Dream sequence**_

I had dreamt that I came down the stairs to see my daddy standing there waiting for me. As he takes my hand as he said "Are we ready to show them what we can do?" I giggle as a go into the dining room as everything is set up so beautifully, and I can't help loving how this all looks. We start off with the feast, and everyone in the palace are here including mommy Misty, and Pasty. We ate our dinner as then my daddy held up a glass of wine as everyone stood up, and he spoke "Now I have something to say, we have been able to stop those who would inter fear with us, and taken things that will be long to us. Now there is one last thing that I must do, will you my dear Princess Katniss do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen to my fair land?" As then my daddy toke the glass down as he came over to me; got down on one knee and showed me the most beautiful ring. I noticed how beautiful the garnet is set in ring, and I give my daddy an answer. I spoke "Yes I will become your wife daddy." As he gets up from the floor, and put the ring on my finger. All of the sudden I start to feel weird as I can feel something, even though I don't know what it is, but I ignore it as I give my daddy a kiss.

We all dance in the dining room for a while, and I had to stop so I can take a breather. So I told my daddy that I was going to be right back, and he said "Don't take too long my love." As I lift the dining room, and as I was just about to leave to go to the balcony is when I heard it. It sounded like someone being hurt as I got closer to the sound to when I noticed it was coming from my playroom. So I came in to see that standing in front of me was a young man. He had long blond hair, his eyes were an icy blue, and his naked body made me wants to moan. As I spoke in a hazy tone "Who. . . Are . . . you." He looked up at me as he showed me a shocking look on his face; then the next thing I knew he tried to hide behind the bed. I walked over to him as I spoke again "Why are you hiding from me? I just want you to tell me who you are. And where is G-o-ld-en . . ." As then I look at his neck to see the collar that I had just put on Golden. I gasped out "You're Golden, my pet wolf" as then I fell to the floor.

_**Peeta**_

Oh no Katniss fell I have to go and get some help, so I tried to call for anyone to come. As then I looked up to see that John and Lacy came in just in time. Lacy went to Katniss's side as she said "What happen to make Katniss fall asleep again?" I pointed to the fruit as John replied with "Peeta says it's the fruit. She must have ate one of them and fell into a deep sleep. Maybe it has to deal with . . ." I watched as Lacy did a shh noise and went back to helping to make Katniss wake up as then a few seconds later Katniss woke up screaming out "No that can't be true, please come back I need to" as then she looked at all of us as she said "I had this odd dream where I found out that Golden was actually a real human being, and a man no less. Then the strangest thing happen too, is that my own father asked me to marry him. Isn't that the strangest thing you ever heard, why would my own father ask me to marry him I mean he's my father." Lacy patted her on the back as she said "Don't worry it was just a dream that you were having, and let us just hope it's not true." As then I started to walk out of the room with John leaving Katniss with Lacy as I went back to my room and laid back on the dog bed. All of the sudden it was getting late as the sun was setting as John yelled out "Oh no you're changing back Peeta, Katniss will be coming." As then I started to change back into my human form as Katniss started to come in as then she looked at me as she started to gasp for air and fell to the ground. I ran over to her as I picked her up from the floor as I heard John say "Put her over here." I placed Katniss on the bed as Lacy came in as she said "What happen now, oh I guess I should have told her to stay in her room." John looked at me as he said "We'll leave you alone to take care of this." They left the room as then she stirs and I have to try to find a hiding spot so she can't find me. Then there is the light that was left on; I tried to run for it make the room complete darkness, but she caught me as I hear her say "You are Golden aren't you. Then you're the one who was in my room, and you where the one oh god."

I went to hide behind a mirror that they had as I said "If you must know I am your pet, and the one who was in your room that night." She looked at me as if trying to find me; but couldn't as she said "Come into the light I want to see you." I have no choice but to give her what she wants; so I walk at from behind the mirror, and showed her my naked body. I start to notice that she was checking me out so I yelled at her "Stop that you shouldn't be looking at me like that." She just giggled as she spoke "I'm sorry but you look so handsome, and I didn't mean to giggle like that. I have to say you look like you are built for something dealing with hard work or something." She gets up from the bed and tries to walk over to me. I on the other hand I back away, as I yelled at her again "You need to stay right there, and go back to your room!" As then I see her stop and just stood there looking at me with a shocked look on her face. She whispered out "I don't understand why I would want to go back to my room and stay away from you. I looked away from her as I said "Look you belong to that bastard and we shouldn't be left alone together. If Snow found out that we are alone together I'll be in trouble so go away."

I hear her crying out as she says "Then those things you said when I asked you if we meet again. Did you mean it when you said that you doubt we would?" I couldn't look at her as I continue to look at the wall as I said "Yes." I hear her gasping for air as she cries out "Why, why are you so mean, I've done nothing to you? I've done nothing to make you mad at me." That was what hit the nail on the head; I yelled out "Nothing, nothing! Ever since that bastard turned you into a baby it's been torch or for me. I even had to pretend to be your pet to have you have fun and do all these things that an animal does for their owner. And now look at you Princess Katniss Everdeen a sex toy for Sorcerer Snow. Oh but you won't see it soon, but you will be marrying the bastard. Oh I can see it now; you flaunting everything you have everywhere, and oh having sex with Snow 24/7. You won't be his wife; you'll be Katniss Everdeen sex doll for the great Sorcerer ASSHOLE!" I start to see what I have done to my Katniss; she stands there motionless, and not saying anything at all. I see her beautiful silver eyes as life leaves them, and a hollow form appears in place of the life that once resides in her eyes. I call out "Katniss, Katniss I'm . . ." I see her turn around me, and walk away from me once again.

As she gets to the doorway I hear her say the very thing that has broken my heart, and that I now know that I'll never get her back. She says in an empty tone "You should have stayed as a wolf." As she leaves the room I racked with pain; I grabbed whatever that was near me and I through them across the room. I fell to the floor, and just cried thinking 'What have I done.' As then I hear the voice in my head again _'You must not give up Peeta. You must try to win your Katniss back.'_ I screamed at the voice "I can't Snow's already won! Can't you see that I've lost her already, she can't even look at me!" The voice spoke again _'You must show her that there is more to having sex, you must show her love that even Snow can't begin to understand.'_ I yelled at it again "No I told you it's too late, besides I already have a plan! I'm going to kill Snow once and for all!" I hear the voice speak again but in caution _'You must not do that Peeta; you'll lose yourself and her. If you do this Snow will make sure that the two of you will never be together again. Is that what you want, to never see her again.'_ I can only whisper out "If it means that I can get that bastard away from Katniss, then so be it!" As then the voice only faded away as it said _'I will not get in your way Peeta Mellark, but head my caution do not tread on this path of revenge. For you will lose yourself in the end. In order for you to get you love and soul mate back, you must show her love. Show her what the meaning of love is, and not what Snow has shown her. Then you will win her back.'_ I can only brush of the voice as to what it said; how can I get Katniss back if I already lost her. I just lay down on the bed as I try to let the power of sleep take over me as I when try to forget what I just did to Katniss.

_**Katniss**_

I left the playroom, and went back to my room. I then ran to my room and lay down on my bed. After a couple of minutes Lacy came in and sat on the bed with me as she patted my back. I looked up at her as I noticed that she had a reassuring look as I put my head into her shoulder and started to cry. She let me cry for an hour as she said "Shh it's okay, how about you tell me what happen Katniss. Let me hear what happen in the room with the human young man." I told her everything that happened and to the point to where I got to my room. She finally looked at me with sadness as she said "Princess Katniss I have to tell you something, and I know that you may not understand anything about it. But I know that one day you will understand of what I'm going to tell you about that young man you just saw. Katniss the young man you saw is actually Prince Peeta Mellark, and he has been cursed to become a wolf by day but at night he turns back into the young man you just saw. Please don't be mad at him, he hasn't been the same since his curse and if you could just give him a chance to" I looked at her as I yelled out "You knew who he was and you decided to tell me now! He was mean to me and now you want me to forgive him, why, why" as then I fell to the bed again.

I started to remember how I left him standing there thinking of what I just. I don't really know him; I don't think I even have feelings for him. As everything he said has starting to sink in; I hear his voice in my head repeat over and over again "Sex toy, sex toy, Snow's sex toy!" I feel myself shaking and cry out in pain as I wish for it to so much to make this stop. As then I feel someone in the room. I look up to only see a light of the young man I had just met from before.

I spoke softly as I ask it "Why, why did you say those things to me?" The ghost sprite of Peeta spoke sweetly "Because it was the truth, and you needed to know. Now I must go." I screamed out "Why? Can't you just stay here with me?" He looked at me and gave me a sad look on his face as he said "Katniss I'm dying. The me that reside here is bent on revenge, and has lost all hope of getting you back. He has forgotten to what it means to fall in love again and now seeing you with Snow have only made things worse for him." I start to see him fade way as I yell out "No come back. Come back I need to know why." He starts to whisper as he fades away "I'm sorry Katniss, it's too late. You're his now, you belong to Snow now. The me that reside here have already decided on this; he will make sure that you'll never love me again. I'm sorry Katniss, but it's too late. It's too late." As then the ghost of Peeta is gone, as I cry out in pain of what has happened. I feel Lacy still rubbing my back as I feel myself cry myself to sleep, and as the blackness engulfs me to I hear a voice in my head speak to me _'You must give Peeta Mellark a chance. Have him show you what it means to fall in love. Let him show you the kindness that you deserve, and not the way Snow has shown you. Give Peeta Mellark a chance.'_ As then I let the darkness of sleep take over me, and continue to think of what the mysterious voice had just said.


	8. Chapter 8: What's a date?

Here's the next chapter, and some rape to it. Like before I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Also I'm sorry if this is late.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: What's a date?**_

_**Peeta**_

I'm backing to my wolf self as I look up to see the servants straitening up the room that I'm staying in. All I could think about is Katniss last night; how she found out, her reaction to it, and how I treated her. I can only figure that she isn't going to come back to this room; until I hear one of the servants says something "Did you hear that Princess Katniss had seen a hot sexy young man last night? They say that she meets him here in this very room, and she came running out here crying because of what he said." The other servant responded back with "Oh I heard that Lacy came up to her room, she saw her crying in her bed. She went in and toke care of Princess Katniss, but I'm worried about that young man she saw. I fear that something bad will happen to that young man." I couldn't help it as I thought 'She acted weird last night' and I couldn't stop thinking about. As I smiled to myself as I thought 'She loves me, she love me, there's still hope.' But then this voice in my head starts to speak to me wickedly "But Peeta you pushed her way don't you remember."

I stop my thoughts as reality set in that I did push Katniss away, and how she left me and said that she would have like me to stay in this from. I lay down on my doggie bed as I thought of things as to what would have been. As then there standing in front of the doorway was Katniss looking at me as she spoke in an empty tone "Come Golden, I need to take you for your walk." As then I leash appears in her hands as it magically hooks on to my collar. I go with her as I look up to see her becoming more distance from me, and as then we go outside. As we are outside of the palace I hear her say "Look I know that you are a jerk Peeta, or whoever you are. I would like to at least keep some peace is that alright with you!" I can only nod as she replied back with "Okay, good."

I see her walk away from me and back to the servants. We went to the table to where we would eat our breakfast, and that is when I actually see what she's wearing. Once again she's wearing a dress that shows off her body, and the dress is a light blue which made me want to sing. We sat at the table where there was breakfast waiting for us. I started to wag my tail as I got near her, and I nuzzled my nose to her leg. As she looked down as she yelled at me "Go lay down Golden." I do as she says as I lay down on the ground, and I start to feel the emptiness in my heart. As then I heard Katniss says to one of the servants as one of them was serving her "I was just wondering what a date is?" The servant looked at Katniss weird as she said it again "What is a date? Well I'll be honest with you; I don't know what it means." I chimed in with my thoughts _'A date is when two people who want to get to know each other. They talk about how much they love each other, or that they want to know what the others like and dislikes. Or even when they first meet that they want to get to know each other. But you shouldn't worry about that since you and Snow are probably going to get married anyway.'_ She looks at me as she says "How do you know that? Have you been on a date?" I looked away as if she got the point; she starts to giggle as she says "Oh you have what's her name, is she pretty, do you love her?" I growled out as I thought _'I don't have anyone to love me! So stop with these stupid questions.'_ I know what I've done; I see her gasping for air which could only mean one thing she's going to cry.

She gets up as is about to walk away, and I tried to get near her but the leash is stuck to the chair. I bark for her, but she's leaving me. That is when I hear it my wicked thoughts _'See what you've done! You've made her sad, and besides she doesn't belong to you she belongs to Snow.'_ I did a crying sound as then I saw her, she came back as she said "You're mean Golden you know that. I just wanted to have someone answer that question, and you did." I looked at her as I thought _'I need you to tell me what happen when you left.'_ Katniss just looked at me as she said "Why should I tell you what I did? That is none of your business as to what I did after I left you in that damn room." I spoke out in my thoughts _'You're right I have no right to ask you what you did. I'll go now'_ it was too late for me; as I left her side as then she started to cry, and left my site of where ever I was going. I knew I should have just considered my mother's offer when I had the chance.

_**Katniss**_

I ran up the stairs of the palace and up the other set of other set of stairs. I finally got to my bed room, but standing there was Pasty waiting for me. I looked at him as I yelled out "Get out I want to be alone." Pasty only got close to me as he spoke "Your daddy told me that I get to punish you my baby cakes. You know what that means don't you. I'm going to make you wet so bad that you'll never want to stop." I start to cry as I back away as I said "What are you talking about daddy didn't punish me", but Pasty only grabs me as he says "How about we change that outfit of your into something sexy." I feel him rip up my bodice as I scream at what he's doing; my breasts exposed to him, and having him feel my breasts as I scream out in pain as he pinches my nipple from my one breast. I'm thrown to the floor as he smirks at how defenseless I am, and gets down on the floor with me. He puts my hands over my head as he gets into position as I hear him say "It's time to fuck baby cakes." I scream out "Please don't do this, I belong to daddy. Pasty, please don't do this; I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to you." He only smirked as he whispered in my ear "But baby cakes it's my job to make you feel the way that Snow wants you to feel. Oh and by the way you belong to all of us now baby cakes."

I started to cry as I feel Pasty ripping my skirt part of my dress leaving my thong, and he even rips that off too. All I could think is that I do deserve this, and that I don't deserve to be with anyone who maybe nice just like that ghost Peeta was. All of the sudden Golden came into my room as he saw Pasty straddling me, and he started to growl at Pasty. The next thing that I knew Golden jumped on Pasty as I tried to cover myself with the shreds of clothing I had left. I sat up to see that Golden had scratched, mangled, and broke Pasty's head off. Pasty was killed by Golden as I heard his thoughts _'Did he hurt you?'_ All I could do is cry out as I said "Yes, I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm so sorry that you got turned into a wolf Peeta. I should have known what you said was true. I deserve to be a sex doll for daddy." I looked up at him shocked I had remembered his name. What happened next shocked me; as he came up to me as he spoke in thought _'You don't deserve to turn into a sex doll for Snow Katniss. And you don't have to keep calling me Golden anymore. Okay.'_ I looked away as I said "Only when Snow and Misty are around." I hear him say _'Deal now maybe you should put on some cloths.'_

I got up and went to the closet as I tried to pick out something as then I heard on of the servants come in screaming. I finally got a robe to put it on, and ran over to one of the servants. I spoke "He fell and broke his neck." One of the servants gasped but it was Lacy had a look of knowing what happened as Lulu said "But did he hurt you Princess Katniss. I wanted to come up here as soon as I could. So I sent Peeta. I mean, Golden to protect you." Peeta spoke in thought _'Don't worry she already knows my name. Lulu do you think you could help Princess Katniss and I'll go with Lacy.'_

Lulu went by my closet as she said "I think you would look good ion this." She holds up a peasant top and a light blue skirt. I giggle as I see Peeta smile with his eyes. As Lulu spoke again "Now Peeta since you will be going with Lacy why don't you go to the playroom and wait for Katniss. Also don't be surprise if you changed back at this very moment. It's going to rain today." I see Peeta leave as I go to get ready. I put on the peasant top on and the light blue skirt on. I had a thong that is the same color as the skirt. So I put that on before I put the skirt. I finally get my hair done in a medieval style. Lulu spoke again as she said "You don't have to worry about the mess that happened we'll take care of it. Now Snow won't be back for a couple of weeks. Probably till the next month, so don't get nervous he won't be back for a while. He had to go see another witch about something, but you don't have to worry. There now you're ready for your date with Peeta Mellark." I looked in the mirror to see that I don't look sexy like the way my daddy wants me to be. It was sweet, as the peasant top only showed only a little for a man to see, and the skirt even though it hugged my hips made me look sweet as well as beautiful. Lulu and I finally went down the stairs and into the playroom.

Standing there before me was Peeta in his human form. I giggle as he is naked again, but he goes over to the bed in the playroom and puts on a pair of pants that they gave him. As there is a table waiting for us is food on it. We sat in the chairs that surround the table, and started to eat the food that was on the table.

I ate my food like a lady, but Peeta ate his food like a wild beast. I had to giggle at him for acting so primitive, but he stopped as he puts his fork down as he said "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot on how to eat like a human being." I got up from the chair as I went over to him as I was about to sit on his lap; but he spoke in a cold tone "No I don't want you to sit on my lap like a doll." I can feel myself start to cry, but he warms up as he says "Look Katniss you shouldn't feel to sit on someone's lap so just to eat like how you think that Snow would want you to. I would like you to sit back down in your chair and finish eating your lunch. Okay and I didn't mean to sound so cold to you." I do as I'm told and sit back at my seat as we continue to eat our lunch.

After a while I hear him spoke "I'm sorry for acting so cold to you Katniss, I shouldn't have acted that way, and you're not stupid okay. I didn't want to lose you like the way I did when he kidnapped us, just before we got married on the day of our wedding. I just . . ." I looked up at him to see that he had cast is eyes away from my site, and in his eyes was shame that what he was saying was true. I spoke again "Peeta I don't remember you like the way you want me to, but for some reason when I first saw you changed back into a human I couldn't seem to forget you. It was like as if I meet you from somewhere from before, and I want to know where, please Peeta, just let me get to know you." He looked at me as he said "But you belong to Snow, I can't have you. Even if I help you remember me it will only make things worse for us when Snow comes back. When he finds out that I've been helping you remembering me then you'll be turned back into a baby and I'll stay as a wolf for the rest of my life." I got up from my seat as I walked over to him as I said "Well let's not worry about that now. I want to dance so come on Peeta let's dance." I take his hand and pulled him out of his chair, and we get to the floor of the playroom which we start to dance.

_**Peeta**_

I start to see her dance provocative as I toke her hand as I said "No Katniss not like that. I'll show you how to dance." I toke her one hand and placed her other on my waist. As I held her one hand while my other hand was placed on to her waist. I smiled at her as we started to dance; it was a kind of ballroom dance as we spin around like it was a dream. I let go my hand just to spin her around as I had her come back to me. I held her to me as we continued to dance throughout the day.

As we stopped dancing when the music stopped she looked at me as she said "Peeta the music stopped." I looked into her eyes as I noticed how hazy she was getting, and I said "Well yeah I guess it had. I guess we should stop." I heard her giggle as she said "We have stopped Peeta." What happened next was something that caught me off guard; as then Katniss leaned into me as she started to kiss me, and her kiss was becoming passionate. As she broke from our kissing she started to gasp for air as I started to realized what was going to happen next; she was going to remember me once again, and that would change everything from here on out.

Her eyes started to roll back behind her head, and as she was just about to fall to the floor I caught her. I picked her up bridal style and toke her to her bed in her playroom. As then I heard one of the servants spoke "Peeta did you need help. I heard something as I walked by and thought you might need assistance." I looked back as I said "No we're fine, just go tell us if or when Snow and my mother come back." She only nodded and left the room. I looked back at Katniss as I thought _'Please, please don't change me now, or change her into a baby. I can't handle it, please; please I can't lose her again, not again.'_

As then I saw Katniss bat her eyes as she spoke sweetly "Peeta, Peeta is that you, oh Peeta." As then she hugs me as I whisper in her hear "It's okay I'm here." I heard her crying as she said "Peeta I had this strange dream, I dreamt that I was turned into a baby. Then a little girl, and then into this vixen that Snow wanted me to be. Then with each one Snow was touching me, and making me love every single one. I couldn't even remember you or any of my family, it was so horrible I kept getting wet, and the after that he made me forget who I was. Then I saw you acting so crazy, and how you got turned into a wolf." I can feel her wet my chest which I didn't seem to care since I was only half naked. I held her for the longest time as I said with sadness "Katniss it wasn't a dream, it really did happened." She looked up from my chest as she gasped as then it dawned on her that I was right. She started to cry even more as she yelled out "Oh Peeta, he's touched me, he's had sex with me, and he's made me love it Peeta. Love it."

I let her cry it out as I tried to sooth her; after a while of crying and soothing her finally stopped. She spoke "Peeta do you know what happened to my family?" I looked down at her as she looked up as I said "My mother put them in a crystal ball cages when they chained me to the wall. I don't know how they got in there because I didn't wake up until Snow toke you when you were turned into a baby. So I couldn't get a chance to see how to get them out of it." She looked away as she said "You mean when you were changed into a wolf." I looked down as I said "Yes, because of that. If I had only tried to save you then this wouldn't have happened." As then she put her hand on my shoulder as she said "But what could you have done to have saved me? Snow is much more powerful now, how were we supposed to know that he's found a way to speed up the aging process. Let's not think about it right now, okay Peeta." I looked at her with a smile as she giggled. I spoke again but with caution "We would have to talk about it sooner or later. When Snow comes back he'll know that you remember me." She only smiled back as she said "He won't be back for a while. Lulu told me this when you and Lacy left my room, so don't worry about it." As then a smile crossed my face as both of us for the first time in a long time we kissed the most passionate kiss we ever had. We both fell on to the bed; as she said "Peeta do you think we can just lay here and enjoy this for a moment." I can only sigh with happiness as I said "I wouldn't have for the world Katniss." As then we fell asleep in a lover's embrace, and dreaming of what should be.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm falling in love with you

Here is the next chapter of only of Katniss, and Peeta. Also there will be some romance in this, and maybe some sex. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: I'm falling in love with you again**_

_**Katniss**_

I was dreaming of really nice dream at first, as it got turned in to a nightmare. I was dreaming of Peeta, and we where in the woods. We were together as I laid my head on his chest as I said "Peeta I love you so much." I looked up to see him smile as he said "I love you too Katniss." As then we kissed the most passionate kiss; but then the dream changed as we both appeared in my new room in Snow's palace, and we looked at each other as I showed sadness to Peeta as if I knew what was going to happen next. As then Peeta started to change into a wolf, and he was whimpering as he looked up at me. I started to feel weird as I felt myself change, and in the nightmare I was turned into a baby. I was crying, as wolf Peeta came over to me and licked my tears. As then I saw him I saw Snow come into my room and pick me up as I hear him say "Look at what you did my sweet! I've turned you back into a baby again! Now I'll have try even harder to make you forget that little bastard Peeta again!" As then I screamed as Snow put me on the changing table as he was about to put his finger inside my little crouch the dream ended as I woke up screaming.

I screamed out "Peeta, Peeta" as then I felt Peeta put his arms around me as he sooths me saying "It's okay Katniss it's only a dream. It's okay you're not a baby anymore, and Snow isn't here as of yet." I looked at him as I said "Then you're not a wolf anymore?" He only looked away as he said "No that hasn't changed Katniss, I'm still cursed with that." I looked at him again as I said "But why haven't you changed back into a wolf yet?" He smiled at me as he said "Well one of the servants have said that it was going to be cloudy with a chance of rain. So we'll be inside today, so what do you want to do." I got out of bed still wearing what I wore yesterday as I said "Why don't we go for a walk together . . ." As then I felt something weird happening to me as I moaned out as if something was touching my crouch. I fell to the floor as I hear Peeta say "What's happening, did you hurt yourself on something!" I looked back at him as I said "It's okay, I just felt something hit my stomach."

Peeta gets up as he put his hand on my stomach as I whispered out "Thank you." As he says "Your welcome, so I guess whatever Snow did to you was supposed to make you feel something. It looks like it was meant to make you feel hurt or horny. Either that or the spell was for you to feel sexy all the time." I got up as I said "I don't know, he never tells me. He just says something and I start to . . . Peeta I don't know what he does to me. Peeta what if I. . ." Peeta ran over to me as he hugs me as he says "It's okay, I'm here, and you don't have to try to remember what he's done to you. How about we go for a walk?" I shook my head as one of the servants came in as she said "Here Katniss put theses on." I toke them and switched my clothes for new ones. This one was a long sleeved peasant top, and a pink skirt. My hair was left the way it was but brushed, and Peeta change his pants and had a white top. We finally got out of the playroom and went down the hall. I looked back at him as I noticed him smiling at me. As then a servant said "Why don't you guys go to the garden in the palace? Snow did build it for you Lady Katniss." We both looked at each other as Peeta said "I don't know if Snow's built this garden for you wouldn't be with sexy things and stuff." I responded with "Well I don't really remember what, but where could we go since it's raining outside." As we turn back to the servant we nodded our heads to show her that we agree. She had us follow her down the hall and to the right as she said "Here we are." As she left us in front of the two doors that lead into the green house garden; she had a smirk on her face, but we didn't noticed so we went it.

There were a lot of plants as we walked in to see that there were roses everywhere, and for some reason I was starting to feel dizzy. I grabbed Peeta as I said "You might be right about not coming in here. Peeta I feel dizzy." As Peeta said "I think your right I feel dizzy too. . . . I feel weird like I feel light headed for some reason. Come on let's get out of here." As Peeta was just about to take my arm to get out of here; a vine started to rapped around my other arm as I screamed out "Peeta, help me." He looked back to see this big huge rose trying to come at us with its vines. That one of its vines was wrapped around my arm. He pulls out a dagger in his boot and slashed the vine off my arm as we finally go to the door. We tried to open the door but it was as if it was locked. We knocked on the door to get anyone to open the door. But standing there was the servant who let us in; she was smiling at us as I yelled out "Why are you smiling? You need to help us; these plants are trying to hurt us." It was then that she spoke in a sinister tone "Daddy Snow said if you did anything wrong that you should be punished Princess Katniss. Since Prince Peeta is with you then two for the price of one." I felt Peeta yell out "You must be one of Snow's lackeys. So do you do whatever he says? And what the hell are these plants anyway, there not normal roses."

She smiled as she said "You are right these aren't normal roses and some of those are tickle-tickle roses. Those tickle you until you're wet; the huge rose one turns you into a baby again and makes you want sex 24/7. The others do a sex illusion where you start to dream of naughty things. I think you might like that one Peeta. So why don't you just let it get you Katniss, I'm not going to let you guys out." As I looked back to see that the vine was trying to get me; but Peeta held on to me like a vice as he tried to bust through the door of the garden. As then the door came open with the help of Lulu; which we came out through and fell to the floor. We heard Keykey yell out "No" as then Lulu spoke to Keykey "You're a bad person Keykey." As then Lulu pushed Keykey into the garden and closed the doors. As then we see the vines get her and pull her into its bud. Lulu spoke to us as we got up from the floor "Let's get out of here; we're not supposed to be here. We'll go to the dining room, and stay there." We followed her to the way back and finally got back to the dining room. Lulu then asked us "What were you guys doing in there? None of us are a loud in there, except for Snow." Peeta was the first to respond "That servant Keykey is it, well she toke us there. We had no idea it was as trap. Katniss I'm sorry, I should of followed. . ." I stopped him as I said "No Peeta, I should have listen to you I didn't think that servant would have done that." Lulu only smiled as she said "Well since that is over and Peeta saved your life Katniss, you should go on another date with him. Here we made you brunch since you two missed breakfast."

We sat at the table together as Lulu served us, and left us alone to enjoy our meal. I ate my scone as Peeta watched me with loving eyes as he ate his scramble eggs. I looked at him as I said "What is something wrong." Peeta just looked away as he said "Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just was looking at something that is all." I had to giggle as I noticed that he was acting like his old self again; kind and sweet just like how he used to be, not the cold diameter that he would display sometimes. He then got up from the table; he went over to me as he said "Katniss I was wondering if you would like to dance."

_**Peeta**_

I had asked her to dance with me as Katniss responded with "Yes I would love to Peeta Mellark." As then I toke her hand and toke her to the middle of the floor of this big dining room. I spin her around and barong her back to me. We swayed to the music as we danced; it felt right to be with each other, and it didn't feel like no one was going to come in between us. As we continued to slow dance, Katniss spoke "Peeta, I need to tell you something." I looked at her as I responded with "What is it Katniss?" As then we were going to these double doors; as then they magically opened themselves for us as we almost went outside. We stand in the door ways of the double doors on the balcony; as Katniss looked up to me as she said "Peeta I think I'm. . . I think I'm falling in love with you all over again." I smiled at her as I said "Well Katniss I think I'm falling back in love with you too." As then we both leaned into each other as I toke her chin up to mine; as we learned in we kissed each other, and this was the most passionate thing we have ever done since the last time we did this.

As we broke free, we were both breathing heavy gasping for air, and we looked at each other as we noticed that we were getting wet from the rain. So I toke Katniss's hand and got her away from the double doors; as they closed by themselves, and went out of the room. We went to the playroom as I spin her around to look at me as I smiled at her as I went to kiss her once again. I continued to kiss her; until I moved to kissing her neck, and in between kisses I whisper "I love" each time I kiss her. I hear her giggle as I do this which I don't dare to stop as I feel her peasant top with my hands. I noticed that her top is wet from the rain, and I push her top of her sleeves that were coving her shoulder down. So now her shoulders were exposed for me to kiss them, and as I did she sighed as I felt her put her hand on my hair. I felt her massage my scalp as she pets my head; just feeling her fingers in my hair, and loving how she just showing me her love. We continue our little love of affections when one of the servants came in and said "Dinner will be ready soon, would either of you would like to eat it in here or in the dining room." I stopped what I was doing earlier and I put my arms around her waist as I said "You know we'll have to eat dinner Katniss soon or later." I hear her sigh as she says "I would rather eat dinner in here rather than the dining room. I that's okay Peeta" I responded with "Sounds good to me" as one of the servants came back into the playroom and started to set up our dinner.

I looked at her peasant top as I said "Your top is damp, would you like to put a robe on. Or do you want . . ." I hear her giggle as she says "No I'll just wear this any way. You'll just take it off of me in the end anyway." As we get to the table we sat down in our chairs and started to eat our dinner. I looked at Katniss as she toke little bits of her food. I started to take bits of my food as well. After a while we start to talk to each other; like what we would do if we could get out of here, and what it would be like if we were married. Katniss only looked at me as she said "Peeta if you are cursed with being turned into a wolf, didn't you say that if I saw you that you would stay as a wolf forever. So if that is what's supposed to happen then why didn't you." I responded with "I don't know, maybe that when you came in the room hoping to see me as a wolf must have done something to it. I don't really know Katniss."

As then one of the servants spoke "Oh it's because Katniss came in by accidentally when she heard you scream out in pain Peeta when you were changing. So it didn't make it permit on you Peeta. That was one of Snow's flaws on each spell he does; he doesn't really read the whole thing, and there are always loop holes. Like for instance Peeta maybe curse to become a wolf, but once you change back into a human being you can still kiss Katniss and get her to remember you. But you can also make her forget you as well. It works like a double edged sword and the same goes for Katniss. She can make you forget her as well if she wants too, but I don't think she'd want to." I looked at the servant closely as I said "How do you know all this?" She spoke again "Oh well I was supposed to be a witch in training at the time. But when they came here and toke the palace from the head fairy witch it all went downhill from there. Now everyone in the palace all got turned into servants for that crazy pervert Snow and wacky witch Misty Mellark. I never knew what happened to Pasty, and Keykey. But whatever it was I can't worry about it now . . ."

We both looked at each other as we looked back to the servant as I said "Well Pasty was turned into a guy, and then he tried to hurt Katniss. So I killed him, and Keykey got thrown in to the garden because she was trying to trap us in there. We did mean to . . ." The servant spoke with a humph as she said "Go figures that they would do that, Pasty always loved girls, and Keykey always loved Snow for some reason. Makes since that they wanted to do stuff to hurt you too. Oh where are my manners I'm Raven, my friends call me Rave for short." Katniss looked away from her as she said "I was the one to tell Snow to turn Pasty into a man, I . . . I'm . . . ." Rave only looked at her as she spoke sweetly "Oh honey it's not your fault, you were under the influence of the spell at the time. Now you're okay because handsome over there saved you from Snow's evil deeds." I smirked as Rave said that as Katniss looked back at me as her smile sweetly as she looked down. As then Rave spoke again "Well I'll go and see if anyone need help. Hope all of you enjoyed your dinner." As she left I looked at Katniss as I said "You know she's right, it wasn't your fault." Katniss looked at me with sadness as I continued "You were under a spell that made you do things that you would never have done. Katniss don't worry about it okay, just forget it for a while." Katniss only looked up as she smiled at me as she understood what I was saying.

As then Katniss got up from her chair as she went over to me as she said "Well this is a playroom would you like to see me dance for Peeta Mellark." I look up at her as I got up from the chair as I said "I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do." She only smiled at me as her toke my hand and pulled me to the chair that was once Snow's but is mine for today. As she makes me sit down she says "Well I want to dance for you, not for Snow." As then she begins to walk around the pole that was in the middle of the floor. She started to dance to the music that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and she started to dance right next to the pole. As then she started to sway her hips; she then started to take the pink skirt off her body as to only leave the peasant top, and the thong that she wore yesterday. She started to turn around as I couldn't help but love the way she moved. She got to the floor and started to crawl to me as I couldn't help myself from laughing. She got to my leg as she started to nuzzle my leg like a cat; which it made me in a fit of laughter, and she started to come up to me as she spoke seductively "Does Peeta want me naked, or does he want me to dance some more?" I looked at her as I touched her peasant top with my hands as I spoke back at her as I untied the string that was on her top "Well why don't you purr like a kitty Katniss, then I can give you an answer." As then she giggled as she spoke "Then I'll purr for you Peeta, if you howl like a wolf for me." I had to smirk this was going to be way too much fun to see her do this, and for me to howl like a wolf for her. So I pushed down the peasant top to reveal to me her naked breasts that were so lushes and so perfect as I thought to myself _'They're all mine, not Snow's but mine'_ As I placed my hands on them; I start to massage them as she moans, but I spoke in a seductive tone "Katniss remember you need to purr like a kitty." She giggles again as she purrs like a kitty, and right then and there she places her hands on mine as she stops me. She spoke only to me "Now it's not fair if I'm naked and you're not Peeta." As I get the hint I take my hands off of her breasts and I start to take off my shirt. I go to take my pants off as she places her hands on it as she says "No let me" and she starts to take them off with a little dance. As she's done I step aside as she toss the pants aside, and I just let the shirt fall.

I go up to her as she pushes me back to the chair, and straddles me just like the way she did with Snow. I then started to untie her thong; and as I go to pull it out of her, she starts to moan as I get the thong out. I let her get comfortable as she gets inside me, and I look at her as I said "Go slow okay I don't want you to rush into this okay." She smiles at me sweetly as she says "Don't worry I'll be fine Peeta." As then we start to go at a slow pace as I hear her breath oh so heavily I start to pump in her at a slow pace as well. As then she starts to quicken the pace as do I; she starts to arch her back as I hold on to her to make sure she doesn't fall, and I start to suck on her breast as she moans out even more. She screams out of passion "Oh Peeta, howl for me you wild man you. Make me come Peeta, make me come to you." I growled into her breast as I went faster as I hear her scream more out of passion. We went faster and faster until us both hit our climax together. I felt her lay on my chest as she whispered "I'm glad it was you who made love to me rather than Snow. I can't handle it if it was him again after what he done to me." I can only massage her head as I said "I'm glad too Katniss" was all I had to say. I then picked her up as if we didn't have a choice since she's still inside me and went to the bed the room had. As we both lay on our sides we started to fall asleep, and let our dreams take us.


	10. Chapter 10: Peeta, Katniss, your

Here's the next chapter and some more Katniss and Peeta. Peeta's mother will be in this chapter for a while, and there will be some sex in it. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Sorry if this is late.

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Peeta, Katniss, Peeta's mother is back**_

_**Katniss**_

Last night was great Peeta made love to me, and now I feel happy as I looked under the sheets to see that both he and I are naked. I looked back up and back at Peeta sleeping like an angel. I smiled at myself as then a servant came in as she said "Princess Katniss do you want to get dress and eat breakfast in the dining room." I replied to the servant "No well have breakfast here if you don't mind."

She only nodded her head as she went back out as I heard Peeta say "So how about we have another round before she comes back." I looked at him as I see him smirk; this only makes me giggle more as he licks my arm as I said "Well if only you give me something to moan about." He only smirked as he helped me get on top of him; I straddle him as he spoke "Now while you move I'll give you a massage." I giggle again as I moved up and down while he massaged my breasts. I moaned, no I purred for my Peeta as I felt him rub my breasts and that only made me go faster. By the time we had almost hit our climax one of the servants came in as she yelled "Katniss and Peeta!" We stopped as we looked at the servant to see her blushing; as she placed the tray of food on the table and fled. I looked down as I noticed why she was blushing, we were naked and having sex with each other. I got off of Peeta and went to get a robe. Peeta was right behind me as put it on me as he said "I guess we made an impression on her." I looked up to him as I said "I think it was out of embarrassment that she saw us do it."

I went to the table to eat as Peeta put on his robe. We both sat down as we ate our breakfast. We ate berries and toast with a glass an orange juice which was freshly squeezed. After we got done one of the servants come in to the room as she said "Would the both of you like to take a shower? Peeta you can take Katniss's bathroom if you want to." Peeta smirked as he said "Maybe we could take a shower together." I giggled as Peeta went over to me as he picked me up bridal style, and went over to the servant as he said "No need I already know where I'm going." As we fled up the stairs and into my bedroom we finally get to my bathroom where I hear Peeta say "Wow he really put the meaning of big." I never really looked at the bathroom a lot, but Peeta was right it was big. With the shower as big as a walk in closets and a bath tub as big as a swimming pool. As I started to take off the robe I go to the shower, but Peeta stops me as he says "Let me warm it up for you." I see him turn the shower on as he sets it on what he thinks might be warm setting. I hear him say "Okay I think it feels warm enough now. You can go in" as he pulls his hand out. I go to step into the shower to feel the warm water hit my body; as then I see Peeta take off his robe too and he comes up to the shower as he says "Can I come in." I giggle as I move to the side.

Peeta starts to moan out of relief as the warm water hits him. I giggled as I spoke sweetly "How about I bath you Peeta." As I grabbed the soap and started to wash him down. As I got done bathing him; he starts to say "Well since you bathed me, it's only fair that I bath you." Peeta starts to take the soap and he lathers it in his hands. He starts to put it in my body; as I feel him lather my breasts, my butt, and my crouch. I start to moan as he says "You know we aren't supposed to have sex right now Katniss. We're supposed to clean ourselves." I giggle as I responded with "Well I can't help it if you're touching my crouch like that. How about I do that to you?" He only laughed as he said "Come on we need to clean up. I want to take you somewhere special today." As we get done bathing ourselves; we get out of the shower, and dry ourselves off. We finally get back to the bed as one of the servants came in as she helps lay out our cloths of what we're wearing today.

I put on the cream peasant top and the navy blue skirt. As I saw Peeta then changed back into a wolf as I looked at him sadly as I hear him say _'The sun must be up, and now I can't show you what I wanted to show you.'_ As then I got down on his level as I hugged him as I said "Oh Peeta, I don't care if you're a wolf. I will always love you; if it means that I have to wait till your human again then that is what I'll do." He nuzzles me as one of the servants came in as she said "Here put this on Peeta, it's only temporary for him." I take what she gives me and put it around his neck. As then Peeta changes back to what he was a human being.

_**Peeta**_

I looked at Katniss as she cries as she yells out "Oh Peeta" as she kisses me. I hugged her back as I looked at the servant as I said "What or how you did?" The servant spoke "Rave thought you might need it since the sun had shown itself. The amulet is to make you stay human as long as you wear it, but when you take it off you turn back into a wolf. So only wear this when you're alone with Katniss. Don't wear it in front of Snow or your mother." I whispered "Thank you" to the servant as Katniss and I got up from the floor. I finish getting ready as Katniss went over to the bed as she sat there waiting for me. When I got done I said "Are you ready?" She got up from the bed and toke my hand as she said "Lead the way."

I toke her down the stairs and out the door of the palace. We finally went out to the garden, but I made her stop as I said "Close your eyes okay Katniss." She smiled as she closed her eyes, and I had her follow me through the garden; until I spotted the lake that I had found when I was a wolf at the time when I had time to flee from my mother. I turned around as I said "Okay Katniss you can look now." She opens her eyes at the beautiful oasis as I hear her say "Oh Peeta it's beautiful, it's like heaven here." I took her hand as I said "As long as I have you, no one will take you away from me again." She looked at me as she leaned in as we both kissed each other so passionately that it was as if we had merged into one person. As we take a breather from our passionate kissing; Katniss laid her head on my chest as she said "Peeta I love you so much." As I whispered to her "I love you too Katniss. You have no idea how long I wanted to say that to you, ever since Snow toke us again." We both stood there as we looked at the beauty of the scenery. As then we heard someone coming behind us as the person said out of breath "It's me Betty, you two need to come back. Peeta your mother is here and she's back from the trip."

As then we turned around and ran back to the palace with Betty right behind us. While we were running I spoke to Betty "Is Snow with her? And why is she back so soon?" Betty responded with "No Snow isn't with her; she said that he had to stay there longer then he thought. She came back because she had a weird feeling that something happened here. Hopefully she hasn't figured out that you helped Katniss remember you." As we finally got back to the palace; I had to go hind behind a pillar while Katniss went up to the palace doors, and looked back as I whispered "I'll be in there in a second you go on ahead." As I was about to take the amulet off of me as then two men came in front of me as they said "You're to come with us." They both toke me by the arms as they dragged me to the front of the palace. As we entered into the palace; I looked up to see Katniss being held by guards as I hear her yell out "Peeta." As then my mother came into view in front of us. She smirked as said "It seems our two love birds have found a way to be together. I knew what you said Katniss was all an acted." I looked up at her and then to Katniss who gave me a pleading look as my mother spoke again "When you told Snow that it was all a dream you had of Peeta turning back and so on, and so on. Now go take her back to her room, so I can talk to my son. Now leave us and I will take care of him."

I watched as the guards toke Katniss up to the palace and probably to her room as my mother showed a very disapproving look on her face. She looked at me as she said with a very angry tone "I hope you know how lucky you are right now. If Snow was the one that came here first and not me you would be in big trouble young man. I hope you do know that right now" I could only give her the same look back as I said "Well why should I be happy that it was you and not Snow. When did you start to change sides all of the sudden, yet you did kill my brother and father if you haven't forgotten about it." As then I saw something that made me rethink what I had just said as my own mother had shown sadness on her face. I watched her looked down at the floor as she whispered out "I can never be forgiven for what I have done. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't go back in time to undo what I have done." I watched her walk back to the table on the patio of the palace; which I went to the table and sat down with her as I listen to my mother's story.

My mother spoke again "Peeta there is something I have to explain to you; I was actually in my room before I helped kill your father and sibling. You see I was doing my hair when I saw Snow, and asked him what he was doing here. But like always he had said that he wanted Katniss as his wife and that the only way to do that was to us my help for it. I told him that I didn't want anything to do with whatever it was he had planned. All of the sudden he had come up to me and said the one thing I feared was that he knew that I was in fact a witch. Now I have never used any of my gifts on your father even though your father had feelings for Katniss's mother, but he also loved me just as much. I told him that I still would never help him get Katniss back to him. That is when it happened; he had put an evil spell on me that would make me portray my family and anyone else who maybe an alliance with us." I watched my mother look away from me, but not disgust of me rather than more to her. I watched her continue saying more of her story "I had become the very thing that I feared that I didn't want to become, and the next thing I knew I had helped him kill my husband and your brother. I then followed him to where we would get Katniss and you away from each other which you remembered. Even to the point to where Snow tried to get Katniss and you out of the way when he got turned back into a baby. He even made me take him to see a sea hag named Coin; who which helped him get back into the young age as Katniss, and then he made me help him get you to back which we are back to where we are now." I looked at her stun as I said "So you mean to tell me when I was talking to you before all this happen it was the evil spell that Snow put you under. Mom I can't really believe you, I'm sorry but I just can't believe you of what you just said." As if my mother knew what I just said she looked at me with calmness as she said "I understand that you will never trust me ever again, but know this I will do anything to keep you safe and Katniss safe for now."

As then I watched my mother looked both ways to see if any of the guards were watching or over hearing us. Which we realized that the guards were talking to each other; it was then my mother looked at the amulet as she said "Peeta, I tell you what I will let you wear that amulet for a while. But once Snow comes back I need you to give it to me, so that way Snow won't suspect anything when he comes back. I'll have to figure out some way to make sure that Snow doesn't suspect that Katniss remembers you." I looked at her with caution as I said "What do you mean make sure that Snow doesn't suspect that Katniss remembers me? I thought you would be helping Snow, not me for one thing."

My own mother gave me a look of business as she replied with "Peeta understand if you want Katniss to keeping on remembering you; then I adjust that you let me help you out with letting Snow out of the loop. Now I will have to make an object for Katniss to wear while she is with Snow, and to make sure he doesn't take it off of her. Of course I'll have to tell Lacy what is going on" as then I gave my mother a shocked looked on my face. I spoke out "What did you mean that you needed to tell Lacy what was going on?" My mother spoke calmly as she "I told Lacy to take care of Katniss when she was turned into a baby at the time while I toke on things with you at the time. She was glad that she was able to help make sure that Katniss would not be that harmful from Snow, sadly Snow usually has his way with whatever it will be and sadly it has to be Katniss. Well to continue to what I was saying; I'll start making the object today for Katniss seeing that we don't have that much time right now, but once I figure out how to full Snow and make him believe that everything is how it should be. Once he sees that then we should be fine for now."

I looked out at her as I said "So when is Snow coming back, and where did you guys go anyway?" My mother replied with "We had gone to see another witch who wanted to show Snow something; I on the other hand wasn't allowed to go, but I believe a priest came up to me and placed his hand on me. It was then that the priest was able to change me back from the evil spell that Snow had put on me, and told me that now I was able to repent of the things that I had done. After a while one of the servants of the witch came out and said that he wanted to talk to me. I went to see him as he told me that he had a feeling that something was up at the palace; so he sent me back here to make sure that nothing was up with the two of you, but of course he doesn't know anything right now. The only bad thing is that Snow will come back in a couple of days which doesn't give us, I mean me much time to figure out what I need to make something for Katniss. But for now I need you to head back to your room and stay there just for a while until I can give you the okay." I could only nod as I got up from where I was sitting at and walked up to the palace steps and went to my room just as my mother had said. I sat in my room wondering if I should really trust my mother or not wondering if I will ever see my Katniss ever again.


	11. Chapter 11: Queen Mellark has a plan

Here is the next chapter also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy. Sorry if this one is late as well.

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Queen Mellark has a plan**_

_**Katniss**_

As the men toke me to my room and place me on my bed. I got up from my bed as I ran over to the door, but the guards closed the door on me. I tried twisting the door knob, but it won't let me open the door. I screamed out "Let me out, I want to see Peeta, just let me out. I need to see if he's alright, please just let me out." No one came to let me out; after a while I start to think no one is coming to let me out, and I went back to my bed as I sat on it. I began to think what Misty would do to Peeta, and how she would do it. It was making me worry that she would even make Peeta forget me, but as then the door opened to reveal Misty standing there in front of me. I was about to get up and run to the door when I see her close it. She waves her hand as the doors flash a pink color in just like that it disappear as it had appeared before me.

I looked at her as I said "Where is Peeta? Is he alright? Why are you doing this to us, why can't you and Snow leave us alone?" She smirked as she said in a cute tone "Peeta is in the playroom, and he's fine for now." As then I watched her wink at me; what was going on as I watched her say "I guess that I have to punish you forever seeing Peeta my son!" I looked at her confused as I said "But you didn't explain why! Why are you doing this to us?" She smirked again as she said "Snow wants you, and I wanted Peeta. Peeta belongs to me and only me and not you." Then things got even weirder as she would press her ear to the door to see if anyone was listening in our conservation but then continue to what she was saying "Even your mother made my husband fall in love with her, but luckily your father got to her first. I made sure that my husband fell in love with me and I did as always. But then when I had my first and second son things started to change. I wasn't beautiful anymore, but then I had Peeta and that is when I fell in love with him. Now at the time his father found out what I was doing to our poor son." I watched her listen carefully as then I saw her give out a sigh of relief as she whispered out "Hopefully some of the servants will believe that." Misty finally looked back at me as she said "Okay Katniss I need you to listen really well as I explain everything that is happening right now, do you understand" I could only nod at her as she smiled at me as she continued. "Now here is what is happening I want some of the servants to think that I'm still evil, but if you don't believe me that I have changed it is at your own pace my own son doesn't believe me and that is fine. But I need to keep you as safe as I can, and we can't have Snow fine out that you remember my son. Some of the servants here belong to Snow so if they sent word to him that I have taken care of this then they will make him believe anything to what they say. I have told Peeta that he can keep the amulet, but the minute that Snow comes back that I would need his amulet back. Now as for you I will make something for you to wear to help make you" as then she ended up seeing something on my dresser.

I watched her walk over as she said "This ring is perfect, do you mind I use this" I could only reply with "No I don't really mind, but I don't understand why do you want that ring for." Misty looked back at me as she said "I'll explain everything when I get back from my room, but stay here and make um . . . sexy noise so that way some of the servants will believe that I had torture you." I watched her run out of the room as she closed the door behind her.

I got back on my bed sat on it and did what Misty had told me which didn't make any sense to me as to why she wanted me to do. I started to make sexy noises like oh, oh sounds, and uh sound as I continued to make these weird sounds to make sure that some of the servants would know that Misty had punished me.

_**Peeta**_

I walk around the playroom sitting on the bed, only because my mom had told me to. As then I hear someone coming in as I thought _'Katniss'_ but the appearance of my mother only made me disappointed. My mother spoke "I have figured out how to make sure that Snow won't be suspected of anything. I will put a 'Forget me' spell on the ring and give it to Katniss. Once she wears it; she will only remember that you are 'Golden' and that everything should be okay since that Snow will think it's as he left it. Then when he's not around I'll tell Katniss to take the ring off when she is with you, but only with you. Now if we can make this work Snow will never know what is going on." I couldn't believe that my own mother came up with this plan, and even seeing the emerald ring that she got from Katniss that was even weirder. I looked up at her as I said "Well I have to tell Katniss what's going, so that way she'll be ready for what's to come."

As I was about to go to leave my room; my mother looked at me as she said "Peeta you'll need to go in quietly to go see her, and don't show off your temper. If any of the guards find out" I only nodded as I left the room to go to Katniss's room. I went up the stairs and down the hallway as I hid behind a pillar. I looked around to see that only one of the guards was just standing there over hearing the sex sounds coming from my loves room. Just then Lacy came up and told the guard to leave so that way she can go comfort the princess. The guard left the place he was at and went down the stairs as I heard Lacy whistle to me. I followed Lacy into Katniss's room; so let me get something straight on the first note Katniss was just sitting on the bed, and secondly she really didn't look like she was hurt in anyway. I looked at her happily as I said "Katniss, I have some good news, but there is some not so good news that you might not like." I run to her bed side as Katniss looked at me very confused as she said "Peeta, do you know what is going on with your mother? I'm really confused right now with your mother acting like she's on our side and everything. I thought she had hated my family, and that she wanted you." I figured that I had to tell Katniss everything that happened outside of the palace walls with the talk I had with my own mother.

So I told her everything, and even up to my mother's plan. After a while of looking shocked to giving me an odd look, yet I could tell that she like me didn't know what to think about what my mother said. Katniss looked at me with a straight face as she said "So let me get this straight; your mother wants to be forgiven for what she had done to us, and to my family by making sure that we will be together. By making sure that Snow doesn't get to find out that I remember you, and the fact that I know that you can change back into a human being. Because she can be repent, but Peeta can we really trust her. I mean she helped Snow, and how can us after all she done to us." I looked at her as I said "I know, but so far she seems to be proving herself worthy and she also made sure that Lacy got to stay with you." Lacy chimed in "Misty wanted to make sure that Snow didn't completely have is way with you Katniss, but as for Peeta she wanted to protect him from Snow's wrath. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but she does have a plan for when Snow comes back. She does mean well" as then my mother came in with the ring in her hand. She looked at us as she went to the dresser that was in Katniss's room and placed it on the dresser.

I watched my own mother look back to us as she said "Now here is what's going to happen; when Snow comes back Peeta will give me his amulet, and I want you to go put that ring that is on your dresser Katniss on your finger. The spell that I put on it is called 'Forget me' which only take some of the memory of who Peeta is, and only leave you with that Peeta is Golden. But once you're alone with Peeta, you can take the ring off, but only when you're alone with him and not with Snow. I'll have to figure out as we go along, but that should keep up the sure ad when Snow comes back." I held Katniss's hand as I realized that my mother is trying to help us be together.

_**Katniss**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Misty Mellark, and I for one could have never have known that Queen Mellark was under as spell either until after what Peeta had told me earlier. I can only smile as I said "So then you can undo what you did to my family then Queen Mellark?" Misty looked at me sadly as she said "Katniss, if I let your family out of the crystal ball prison Snow will find out that something is up, and he might kill Peeta as well as your family because of it. I can't do that right now; if we are to keep up with this sure ad, they need to stay in there for just a bit while longer." I knew what she meant by it; if I ever wanted to see my family ever again I had to go along with the plan, but there was one good thing about this I got to remember Peeta just for a little bit.

I looked at the ring from where I was sitting at as I said "So I can only wear the ring only in front of Snow?" Misty smiled at me as she replied 'yes' to me, but there was the next question that was looming over me when was Snow was coming back. I had to ask her so I did as I said "I need to know when Snow will come back, I need to know how much longer I have with Peeta." Misty looked at me as she said "I'm afraid that Snow will come back in a couple of days, which may not give you and Peeta that much time with each other. So I suggest that you spend as much time with each other now, before Snow comes back."

It didn't take me that long as I toke Peeta's hand and said "Then let's go to the gardens together." Peeta looked back at me as he replied with "I couldn't agree more" as we go up from the bed and walked to the door. We went down the stairs and out of the palace to enjoy our time together.


	12. Chapter 12: Snow came back early?

Here is the next chapter and some sex in it. Also I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Snow came back early?**_

_**Peeta**_

I woke up back into the in my wolf form as Katniss laid in the bed as I remember our time yesterday from walking the gardens and enjoying our time together. As then Katniss started as I looked up to her as I only spoke in thought _'How did you sleep? I haven't slept like that in a while, and by the way thanks.'_ Katniss looked at me odd as she then spoke kindly "Peeta you forgot to put the amulet on. Here let me get the amulet for you, and then we can start the day." As then I watched Katniss get the amulet and then put it around my neck. As then I started to change back into a human being again. I looked at her as I said jokingly "Like what you see" as she giggled when she replied back with "Very funny Peeta, very funny since you're naked and everything."

I walked to the dresser of the playroom, and got out some pants as well as a shirt. It was then that Lacy came in with clothes for Katniss as she said "Now I have set up the breakfast in the gardens for the both of you. Peeta I'm just letting you know that your mother wants to join the both of you. Just please give her the benefit of the doubt okay." We both nodded at her as we continued to finish getting ready. I looked up from putting on my shoes as I said "You know I feel like that we should give my mother a chance to prove to us. Besides I think she is at least trying to make sure that we spend the most of our time together." Katniss looked back at me as she said "I don't know I can't trust her just yet. I feel like the shoe might drop or something like that." I got up from where I was sitting at as I put my arms around her as I whispered "Then we'll take it one step at a time."

We went down and out of the palace to see that my mother was sitting there reading something. As then she looked up from what she was looking at as she said "Hello you two, come have a seat and have some breakfast." We went to the table where it was near the garden, and ate our breakfast as my mother continued to read whatever it was that she was reading. All of the sudden my mother looked up from what she was reading again and said "Peeta, I just want you to know that Lacy told me what you did to Pasty." I looked up from what I was eating as I said "What did Lacy tell you" as Katniss got a shocked look on her face. My mother looked at me with pride as she said "That you protected Katniss from Pasty, but sadly killed him while trying to protecting her. Now look I knew that asshole had it coming, but Snow will find out that Pasty isn't here. I think that we'll have to come up of a reason as to where Pasty is and I think I'll tell him that he had to go and see family. I think he'll believe in that, and I think you two should go on another hunting trip. That should give you some exercise once you're done eating." Both Katniss and I got done with what we were eating and went back to the palace to get ready for our hunting trip.

After we got ready Katniss was already on her horse as she said "I'll meet you over there" I looked at to where she was pointing at. I looked back at Katniss as I replied back with "That sounds good, and I'll make sure that my mother knows where we are." I watched as Katniss rode away; while I walked back to where my mother is sitting at, and I said "I want you to know that we are probably going to where the clearing is, but not that far. I just thought you should know" as then my mother looked up as she said "Just make sure not to stray too far; I want to at least send a servant to the both of you if Snow ever comes back to early." I looked at her odd as I said "Why would you think that way?" My mother looked back at me as she said "You never know with him, he might still think that something is up and want to come back. I just don't want anything to happen to you or to Katniss, so go on and have some fun." I nodded to my mother as I left to get on a horse and fled to go see my Katniss.

_**Katniss**_

I finally came to where I told Peeta to meet me as I looked around in my surroundings. I looked at the trees only to see that nothing was wrong with them as I heard a voice coming from behind me say "Hey Katniss, I told my mother where we would be. Let's go and see if we could go get something." I looked back to see that Peeta was coming up behind me as I smiled at him. I knew that everything must have gone well as I rode with him at my side and into the forest.

After while of going through the forest we went to the clearing, and sat on the ground while our horses ate some of the grass. I looked at Peeta as I said "Peeta I wish we could stay like this forever, and not worry if Snow is coming back from whatever it is he went to." Peeta looked back at me as he said "You know what I was thinking the same thing" as we were about to kiss a servant came rushing towards us with a horse of their own yelling "Peeta, Katniss, we need you guys back at the palace. It's urgent that you come right away." We both got up and went back on to our horses. Then we headed back to the forest, and headed back to the palace.

When we got there Misty was standing there tapping her feet looking really nervous as she spoke quickly "Peeta come on I need you off of the horse right away, and give me the amulet." I watched Peeta hop down from the horse that he was on and gave his mother the amulet. I got off of the horse as I watched Peeta turn back into a wolf, and as well as watching some of the servants take the horses. As then Misty spoke quickly again "Katniss go to your room, and get ready for when he comes. I really wish he had stayed there a little bit longer." I went through the palace and up to my room where I see Lacy getting out a fancy dress for me to wear.

I had gotten dressed as I looked at myself in the mirror while Lacy did my hair. I spoke kindly "Why did Peeta have to change back and I had to get dress? Who was Misty talking about when she said 'I really wished that he'd stayed there a little bit longer'?" Lacy looked back at me as she said "Sadly we had received word that Snow will be coming back so soon. Misty was kind of hoping that you and Peeta were going to have a little bit of alone time. She really didn't want him to come back so soon, and she was still trying to think of way to explain about Pasty too. Now Katniss don't forget to put that ring on the minute" as then one of the servants I think it was Lulu as she yelled out "Snow is here, and he wants to know where Katniss is!" That is when Lacy got done with my hair and waited for me to put the ring on my finger. I put the ring on my finger as I began to feel a little dizzy as Lacy held me up as she said "I'll help you get down the stairs" as both of us went down the stairs to see that jerk Snow.

_**Peeta**_

I watched Katniss run into the palace like she was on fire, but my mother looked at me very serious as she said "Peeta, Snow is coming back here a little too early then accepted." I spoke to her in thought _'Snow is coming back? When did you hear this anyway?'_ My mother gave out a big sigh as she continued "One of the servants gave me a letter which came from Snow. It had said that he didn't really need anything else from the witch he was working with, and that he wanted to come home as soon as he could. Now that I think about it; I think one of the servants had to have sent him a letter as to what was really going on here. But I don't" as then a carriage came up to us to see that Snow was in it.

Snow got out of the carriage and said "So where is my baby? Where is that hot sexy Katniss at?" As then coming through the two girls came out to see Snow checking Katniss out. I looked up to that Katniss is wearing a beautiful blue gown that showed off her silver eyes and her hair in a nice bun.

Lacy had done a really good job making Katniss look so beautiful, but Snow didn't seem pleased as to what she was wearing. Snow went up to Katniss as he said "I missed you so much my dear love" I couldn't stop growling as he put his hands around her as my mother whispered "Peeta stop that, remember about what we talked about yesterday." As then Snow looked back at us as he said "Misty have you been doing with that boy of yours. Did you make him an offer he can't refuse?" My mother looked up as she said in an acting wicked tone "Oh well my son hasn't made up his mind yet, but I'll make sure I keep at it." Snow looked me as he smirked as Katniss spoke sweetly "We should go in the palace, and get something to eat." As then we went inside the palace to go eat some of the food that the servants made for us.

After eating my mother toke me to my room and closing the door behind her. She finally spoke "Peeta I know that Snow will make you extremely upset, but please for Katniss's sake don't do anything stupid. Snow will find out that Katniss remembers you, and then he'll do something horrible to you and to her. Please don't get any ideas" I went to my doggie bed as I spoke in thought _'I know, I know, I promise to not do anything stupid to Snow. But I won't promise to feel good about the bastard, and anything else he might do to Katniss for that matter.'_ My mother came over to me as she petted my head as she said "I'm so sorry that I had to turn you into a wolf. It was the only way to keep you safe, but what I think we could do is have Katniss come visit you at night. But we'll have made sure that Snow won't find out." I nuzzle my head to her leg as she smiled as she said "Now why don't you get some rest for now, and we'll see how it goes for tomorrow." I did as my mother told me as I lay down on my doggie bed, while she walked out of the room and left me to sleep myself away.


	13. Chapter 13: Snow finds out

Here is the next chapter like before I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Snow finds out**_

_**Katniss**_

After a couple of days of sneaking around I got to be with my Peeta without Snow finding out. I lay with him in his room as I draw circles on his chest as he was looking up at the ceiling as I said "I'm so glad that your mother is helping us. I don't think that Snow will ever find out that I'm with you and not with him right now." Peeta looked back at me as he replied "Katniss we can't get too excited about it. There is a good chance that Snow will find out you know, he isn't stupid. I don't" I had to stop him right there as I responded back with "Don't worry about it, he hasn't found out yet."

I looked at him as we were about to kiss when a servant peeked in the room as they said "Katniss you need to go back upstairs, Snow is going wake up soon." I hurried out of the room with my cloths with me as I went up the stairs and into my room. I went into the bed as I watched Snow breathed in and out. I lay back into the bed as I tried to get into the bed quietly, but then I heard Snow spoke out "Well, well, how did my princess sleep?" I looked at him with a fake smile as I said "Oh good daddy" and that is when I felt him just about to slide his finger into my crotch as Lacy said "My lord, Misty wanted you really badly." I watched as Snow got out of bed and getting ready as he put on some of his clothes on. Then I watched him just about to leave my room as he said "I'm going to have a ball tonight, and I want you to wear a dress that I pick out. Now let me get the stuff ready for our dance tonight." I only nodded to him without even making him think that I did something. I watched him leave as Lacy said when he closed the door "You were really close of having him find out dear. You really need to be careful" but I knew what she meant.

I spoke calmly "Look I don't think he knew about anything yet, and I know that we keep going at it that everything will be fine." But I knew that Lacy was not convinced by what I was saying. So I just let Lacy help me finish getting ready for whatever it is that we are having.

_**Peeta**_

I walked around in the room to only find out that my mother came in as she spoke out "What were you thinking? You and Katniss almost got caught! If Snow finds out" I looked at her straight in the eyes as I said "Look I know that it was close, but after our love making Katniss wanted to snuggle with me. So we just laid there for a bit and after a while one of the servants came in and told us to hurry. We made it in time, but we'll make it in time next time." My mother looked at me as she said "I don't think we should push it. I really think that you should tell Katniss to take it slow right now, and I think I will have to stay in the room with you too. Just to make sure that Snow doesn't suspect anything." I knew that I had to agree with my mother, and she was right if Snow had found out then we would be in big trouble.

My mother went to the window to try to see if something was to happen. I went up to her as I said "What's wrong" my mother looked back at me as she said "I have a really bad feeling about this." As then I looked at what she was looking at as I see one of the servants walking up to Snow and talking to him. I couldn't shake this feeling either as I watched the person talk to Snow as I said "Do you think whoever it is knows what we're doing?" My mother spoke calmly as she said "I don't know I really don't know Peeta" as then one of the servants came into the room as the servant said "Misty, I'm afraid that Snow wants to talk to you. I'll need you to come with me." As my mother was just about to go to the door as I was about to follow her, but she stopped me by saying "No Peeta, I need you to stay here. Just in case something happens just stay and I'll send someone to tell you what is happened." I did what my mother said as I watched her walk away from the room I was in, but I knew that deep down that something was wrong.

_**Katniss**_

I came down the stairs to see that Misty was already down there waiting for me or that she was waiting for someone else. I walked up to her as I said "What's going on? Why are you here, I thought that you were with Peeta. Keeping up pretenses for Snow and everything" she looked at me as she said "I was summoned here to see Snow. Just try to act normal dear, and hopefully this will go as planned." As then Snow came into the palace where we were both standing as he looked at me as he said "So how did you sleep last night my dear Katniss?" I looked at him with confidence as I said "I slept well my darling father" just before I could continue to talk some more Snow cut me off. Snow smirk as he continued "No you didn't my dear! You were with that bastard Peeta weren't you, and here I thought you Misty were on my side!" Mist looked at him shocked as she said "Snow I've always been by your side, and" Snow stopped her too when he said "Bullshit Misty, you've been helping your son and Katniss be together ever since you came back here! Would any of you like to know how I know what was going on? I can tell you right now that you won't even like it. After all it was Ash who told me what was going on between the two of you, and as for his reward I gave him what he wanted."

I looked at Misty in horror as she just stared at Snow very claim and collected as she said "I have done some things that I'm not so proud of, but this time I will make sure that you will never touch my son. Or even Katniss for that matter either." As then Snow smirked again as he said "Well that can be arranged" as then I watched Snow snapped his fingers and I started to disappear as I yelled out "Misty what's going on?" Misty looked at me as she said in a claim tone "It's okay Katniss, he is sending you to your room. Don't worry, everything will be fine" as then I disappeared from their site and appeared in my room. I ran over to the door and tried to open the door. Sadly it had been locked and that I couldn't get out of my own room. I screamed out as hard as I could, but no one was listening, and all I could feel was being trapped like a mouse in a cage.

_**Peeta**_

I sat on my bed waiting for my mother or someone come to get me some kind of news. As then I heard someone come into my room in a big rush as I looked up to see that John was the one who came in. I spoke "John what is going on? Mother hasn't come by and" as then John looked up at me as he said "We don't have that much time, I need to get you out of this palace immediately! I'll tell you everything once we are outside and out of ear shot of any of the servants." That is when John took my hand and tried to lead me out of my room. I felt myself change back into a wolf again and that is when John said "Follow me" which I had no other choice but to follow him.

We finally got out of the palace safely without anyone to notice us as John spoke out "Okay now I can tell you what is going on, and by the way your mother told me to tell you that she's sorry for not coming to tell you in person." I looked up at John as I spoke in thought _'What do you mean my mother is sorry for not coming to get me and telling me in person? John what is going on, where is my mother and Katniss? Is Katniss and my mother okay?'_ John could only tell that I was getting worried and he sadly wished he could only give me good news. You see he sent her to her room and after he did that he and your mother got into a big huge fight. Your mother yelled out for me and that is when she told me to go get you. Misty told me to get you out of the palace and away from here so that way you can have a chance to save Katniss. So from what I heard Snow sent your mother back into her room to figure out what to do with her, and I have a feeling that it won't be good.

I really couldn't believe that my own mother had saved my life from Snow as I looked at John as I spoke in thought _'Thank you John for telling me that, but I have to get back to them. I can't leave them there for Snow to'_ as then John spoke calmly "Look Peeta, it won't help if you just go running in there just to try to save them yet. Snow will already know that you would do something like that, so I suggest that you wait until the right moment and then go in there all guns blazing. See what I mean" I looked away, but I knew deep down that John was right. So I nodded my head as to agreeing with him as I was about to go into the forest John spoke out "I'll tell you when, okay" I howled in agreeing with him. I went into the forest thinking about my mother and Katniss while wondering what was going to happen to them.

_**Katniss**_

I sat on the bed waiting for hours for someone to come tell me what is going on, but then after a while of waiting I started to fall asleep as I laid there wondering what will happen to me. As then I heard someone coming into my room as I said "Lacy" as I got up from my bed, but only to see that it was no other then Snow. Snow looked at me as he said "So you remember Peeta, it seems like I need to take care of that" as then I replied back with "You mean Golden". But it was then that I knew that it was too late as Snow said "Cut the shit Katniss I knew you were seeing Peeta ever since I came back! Ash told me everything and now I will make sure that you will never be with him ever again!" As then I watched him wave his hand over me and I looked down to see that I was naked. I tried to cover myself but noting was letting me cover myself. I looked up at him in horror as I whispered out "What are you going to do to me?"

Snow came over to me as he snapped his fingers as draped fabric wrapped around my arms and legs as my body parts have become exposed to him. I started to cry as I watched Snow toke out something as he said "This should help you forget that bastard of the son that belongs to that trader. I think that after a while having this inside you; you'll be seeing things my way soon enough, and soon you'll say yes to my offer." I watched him hold out a silver looking thing as he puts it in between my legs as then I knew that I would be in big trouble as I felt him push it all the way up in my crotch. As then I watched him pull his hand away and snapped his fingers as then whatever it was started to do its spell on me.


	14. Chapter 14: Peeta is in the woods

Here is the next chapter, and some sex. Like before I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Peeta is in the woods while Katniss is being punished**_

_**Peeta**_

I lay in the cave where I found it in the woods as I look around to see if there was any food for me to eat. As then I heard a voice whispering in the wind saying "Peeta, Peeta, come to the water. I must see you right away" I did what the voice had told me. I walked to a nearby stream as I looked down to see that it was no other then my mother. I looked in horror as I noticed that she was chained to the wall of her room beaten and bruised. She looked at me as she said "Good, you're safe I was afraid that something happened to you. I hope that John told you what he could" I nodded as she smiled at me weekly as she continued "I'm so glad, but I'm afraid I couldn't save Katniss from Snow's wrath. Oh Peeta I'm so sorry" I watched my own mother cry for me as I spoke in thought _'Mother why can't I just go in there and save the both of you right now. I can do it'_ as then my mother stopped me right there as she said "No Peeta, I don't want Snow to know that you're out in the wood, or even the fact that you're alive. I'll tell you or I will give you a sign as to when you must come. But for right now you must gather up your strength so that way you can be ready for Snow."

I laid there as I waited for my mother to come up with something as then she spoke again "I will do a rose for you to show you that it will be time for you to come to the palace. I'll place the rose somewhere you and only you can see it. Then it will only be up to you, now I have to go Snow is coming. I'll talk to you as soon as I can, and sweet heart" I looked down to her as I let her finish "I love you" I watched as my mother's reflection disappeared from the river. I knew what this had to mean that both my mother had a plan, but for how long she was going to keep this up. I knew that I had to do what my mother said I was going to need my strength up if I were to kill Snow.

So I went out for a little hunting trip through my new home in the woods. I finally got an elk to eat a voice in my head spoke _"Peeta, I am glad that you have forgiven your mother. No this that one must sacrifice one's self in order to save the other."_ I spoke out "What do you mean that someone must sacrifice themselves? I thought that you would be happy that I'm not losing myself now, and that Katniss will be with me." The voice spoke again but only in the wind _"Your mother will do a great deed for you, but remember this Peeta that she will always love you."_ As then I couldn't hear what the voice was saying anymore, but deep down in my soul I knew that something horrible was going to happen.

_**Katniss**_

I watched my daddy walked over to a chair and sat in it while I was tied to a bed. He then snapped his fingers as I watched him smirk at me as I started to feel a strange tingling feeling in between my legs. I couldn't stop the moaning that was coming out of my mouth as I could feel this strange thing tickle me from the inside. As then my daddy looked at someone as they came in, but the person that I couldn't see was walking over to my daddy talking to him. I wanted to touch my breasts so badly; but I couldn't touch them as I wined in pleasure from the thing that was inside me "I want to touch my boobies". That is when the person who was talking to my daddy came over and said "Oh I can please you little Katniss".

I looked up to see that my daddy was next to me as he said "This is Feffie and she is here to help me with your punishment." I watched in a daze as daddy spoke only to Feffie "I want you to make her want every ounce of pleasure that you can give her. Make sure she screams for more and once you're done with that make sure she agrees with my proposal. Do I make myself clear?" I watched as Feffie nodded and my daddy leave my room to let this woman play with me.

Feffie got on top of me as she said "You know Katniss I've always wanted to have my way with you, but with Snow telling people to not touch you well that only made things interesting. But when he asked me to come up here and pleasure the hell out of you well I just couldn't say no" as then I watched her place both of her hands on my breasts, and that is when she said "Now time to make you moan like a horny bitch that you are." That is when I knew that everything was going to change for me the minute that Feffie came in here to give me what Snow considered as my punishment.

I watched as Feffie massaged my breasts as the tingling feeling was starting to go faster. I moan out as Feffie massaged my breasts faster and faster as did the tingling feeling in my crotch. I pushed my body up as Feffie moaned out "Oh yes that it" as she grinded into me as I moaned out again. I watched as her breasts went up and down as did mine. I had become hypnotized by Feffie's movements that I didn't see her sucking on my breasts. I screamed out of passion as I cooed "Oh Feffie give me more, I want more. Oh please dear goddess of sex, give me more" I looked up at Feffie as she said "Oh don't worry my dear, I'll give you what you wish" as then I felt her suck on one of my breasts while she had her other hand massage the other one. I felt myself go faster and faster as did she when all of the sudden we both hit our climax. I started to gasp for air as then she looked up as me with a smirk and said "Now how about round two."

_**Peeta**_

I started to have a dream; that I came back into the palace after I toke some fresh air as I saw all of the servants crying. I went up to one of them as I said "What happened?" One of them looked at me with anger as she said "Why did you leave the palace! Now she'll never be the same after this, and it's your entire fault Peeta Mellark! She'll never be the way she was all thanks to you!"

As then I saw the one servant run away from me and out of my site. I looked over to the other servant when I noticed it was Lulu. Lulu came over to me as she says "Mary is upset, that is all. She was actually hoping that you two would have been the ones to stop this. I guess you didn't hear either since you went outside, but I understand why you had to." I looked at Lulu as I said "What are you talking about? Why did your friend Mary think that Katniss and I would stop this?" I had gesture to Snow's entire palace; as Lulu looked at me as she responded with "Mary, even all of us think that you and Katniss could stop Snow once and for all because you two are soul mates. But I guess Mary thought she was wrong when she saw you leave the castle. I know that you had to get some fresh air since you did after all kill your mother. When you left to get some fresh air, Snow got upset with Katniss for not giving him what he wanted. You know the hole having sex with him since she didn't want to at the moment, and so he sent Pasty to rap her while he watched the whole thing while it happened. It's so sad because after Pasty got done with her Peeta, she's never been the same after that it's like the life has left her. She just says things in emotionless tone now, and Snow has taken her up the stairs to go to bed. Don't worry I won't tell Snow what you did, but you do understand what will happen once you kill Snow right."

I immediately woke up in a cold sweat as I looked out from the cave that I was staying in when I saw one of the servants came up to me. She had it was no other then Lulu as she said "Peeta I have something for you, it is from your mother. I hope you like it" she gives me a beef jerky as I eat it Lulu sat next to me as she said "I know that this has to be very hard for you knowing that something might happen to your mother and Katniss. I looked at her as I spoke in thought _"Did anything happen to my mother or to Katniss? I haven't heard anything for a while, and I'm worried because of the dream that I had."_ Lulu looked at me as she replied back with "Well I do have some bad news about Katniss which I think that it might make you upset. Are you sure you want me to tell you what is going on?" I nodded my head as to show Lulu that she had to tell me as she toke a deep breath just before she told me what was going on. Lulu started to tell me what was going on "I'm afraid that Katniss is under Snow's watch, and she is under a very powerful punishment from Snow. But no one knows exactly what is happening in Katniss's room. Snow has kept it hush, hush" I looked away, but Lulu put her hand on my fur to give me comfort.

Lulu looked at me as she said "I have a feeling that everything will work out in the end. I know that it will Peeta, and that you will be with your Katniss soon." I looked at her as I spoke in thought _"How do you know that I will be with Katniss? With everything that is happening to us what makes you think that I will have her, and even my own mother is in trouble. What makes you think that everything will be okay?"_ As then Lulu said "I have faith that everything will turn out okay in the end. Now I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow to see if you need anything else okay." I nodded my head again to agree with her as I watched her walk away from my cave.

I went back into the cave as I lay down in the dirt as I began to think on what was going on. One that my own mother had helped Katniss and me to be together. Second thing was that now that Snow knew that Katniss remembered me, and that meant that something bad was going to happen to Katniss. Thirdly was that my mother was going to pay for helping Katniss and I. Then lastly that in order for Katniss to be free from Snow's grasp; this meant that I would have to kill him and have the chance to never be with Katniss ever again. I laid my head down as I knew that this will never be easy at all.

_**Katniss**_

After our first sensation I was so dizzy that I couldn't see or think straight. As then Feffie snapped her fingers as then I was on my hands and knees with my ass towards her. That is when I felt her playing with my jewel that was in between my legs. I bounced back and forth as I could feel her playing with my jewel faster and faster. I tried to keep my moans quiet, but I just couldn't help myself and that is when it happened.

The faster and faster I went I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. As I moaned out "OH" I felt myself changed from my hair turned all wavy, my breasts got bigger, and my hips became very curvy. I screamed out of passion as I felt Feffie did one more thrust to my jewel that I fell down on the bed out of breath. I looked up to see Feffie had just got off of the bed and went to the door to my room and opened the door from my room. As then my daddy came in with a smirk on his face as he said "Thank you Feffie, now you can leave my dear" that is when I watched Feffie nod her head as she left the room. I watched my daddy walk over to me as he said "So how about Peeta" that is when I thought about what he just said. But nothing was coming up as I replied cutely "Peeta who? I don't know a Peeta, is he my brother or something" as then I watched my daddy laugh at what I had just said.

My daddy put his hand on my back as he said "It's just a nobody my sex vixen. Now I want to ask you a question that I know you will say yes to. Katniss Everdeen will you become my wife" I looked up at him wondering why he was asking me this. That is when I felt the tinkling feeling back again as I moaned out "Yes daddy, I would love to become your wife." As then my daddy got in bed with me and made love to me throughout the night.


End file.
